Stalker
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Mido necesitaba ayuda, pero jamás se imaginó que le ayudarían y que a cambio le pedirían algo tan extraño y que su vida daría un cambio de 360º…pasen y lean por favor. [pausado]
1. Stalker Cap1

**Saludos les traigo un nuevo fic espero les guste, habrá lemmon, pasión y amo pero sobre todo lujuria. jeje, ¿quizás?..espero les guste…**

* * *

 **Stalker.**

 _ºººººººº_

 **Capítulo 1. Préstamo**

 **no era muy popular pero había alguien que sí lo era, Hiroto era rodeado por chicas y chicos y siempre le hacían el bento y él ni se molestaba en aceptarlo, me molestan los tipos como él, o eso creía... fui llamado a la dirección antes de irme a casa, el director dijo que debía pagar o me corrían de la Universidad, no soportan un retraso en la paga de las matrículas escolares y exámenes…¿qué debía hacer?, después de escuchar me fui, avance para salir del despacho y llegue a la sala para esperar y tener una idea de qué hacer para conseguir dinero y pagar antes de mañana pero…**

 **-yo puedo prestarte ese dinero-** junto a mí, sentado a un lado, hiroto miraba un libro y habla como si escuchara mi problema-

 **-he?-**

 **-no me molesta en absoluto, solo debes hacer una cosita insignificante a cambio, no te pediré nada malo, ¿qué dices?-**

-Kira-san entre a el despacho, el director lo verá ahora-

-piénsalo, ryuuji - **él se levantó y se dirigió al despacho-**

 **Fue la primera vez que el me hablo, por lo general jamás había conversado con él y no estábamos en el mismo círculo social la única clase que compartimos era economía, pero enserio necesitaba ese dinero, además que podría ser tan malo él dijo me dará dinero ni siquiera le he dicho el monto, me dará la cantidad que pida sin más...una voz decía que no debía pero otra decía que lo tomara, qué podría pasar. Así que espere a que regresara, escuchaba los gritos del director y subdirector desde fuera, hiroto no era mal estudiante por qué esa reacción poco después el salió como si nada bostezando y se acercó a mi…**

-nos vamos, invítame algo-

-pero yo…-

-bien pediremos prestado, sígueme-

 **Camine tras de él, era un poco alto y tenía un estilo tan glamoroso como si fuera un modelo a sus solo 20 años muy diferente a mí,**

-el director te llamo...puedo saber….-

-ese viejo me ha gritado solo por golpear a un sujeto que quiso darme con una tabla, cree que lo que hice yo estuvo mal, que sea su hijo, él y sus matones querían golpearme a mí un chico de segundo en contabilidad, pero no, yo soy el malo en lugar del victimario-

-golpeaste al hijo del director... acaso te expulsaron de aquí-

 **De alguna forma me sentí preocupado. Él se detuvo y choque contra él y se giró a verme con una sonrisa y llevando su mano al pecho…**

-yo solo me defendí, no hice nada malo, así que cuando supo el nombre de mi padrastro ha decidido dejarme en paz, no me gusta usar su nombre, pero estaba montando su escena por qué según yo moleste a su hijo, vaya sujeto-

\- yo creo solo está molesto por qué no pudo contigo, yo creo que hiroto kira, es genial, es inteligente aplicado, popular y todo un atleta y admirado por chicos y chicas así como bien parecido, tiene tantas cosas a favor-

-tú lo crees, crees que soy "perfecto"-

-si- **no pude evitar sonreír a mi repuesta-**

-bien invitare algo yo en la cafetería, cierto, ¿cuánto quieres que te preste?-

-¿en serio lo harás?, no somos amigos o muy conocidos y yo...quizás tarde en pagarlo, pero realmente necesito para la escuela, no quiero dejar la universidad-

-te daré lo que quieres si aceptas mi condición sin reproches-

-claro, lo hare-

-bien, cuánto quieres, mil, dos mil, tres mil-

-12 mil 600, no solo tengo que pagar la escuela sino mi renta-

-vaya es la primera vez me piden una suma grande, siempre son 500 yenes o a lo mucho mil yens y me pagan cuando y como quiera, por esa cantidad no me molestaría, te daré esa cantidad si aceptas pagarlos según mis regla-

-lo haré-

-ven firmemos en la cafetería-

 **Estaba feliz de conseguir ese dinero, sin mucho trabajo, lo seguí y me hizo ir a comprar con su dinero algo de comer mientras iba a buscar algo, lo espere un rato y regresó con su portafolio, sacó un pagaré y una hoja que parecía preparada para la transacción…**

-como vez me gusta hacer bien las cosas, prestar dinero así de fácil no es lo mío, pero te daré la oportunidad de pagar en 15 meses como yo quiera, así que firma- **deslizando la hoja frente a mí-**

-si-

 **Leí la hoja, era como esas hojas bancarias donde te dice cantidad a prestar, meses a pagar y los intereses si me atrasaba decía en letras "condicionado" no había un precio, tenía que poner mi nombre y la hoja ya estaba con el nombre de él y firmado, abajo decía que si me resistía a pagar tomaría las medidas necesarias para exprimirme, seguro es una broma como un eslogan, necesitaba el dinero ahora. Puse mi nombre y firme esa hoja como el pagaré y el los tomo, después saco una chequera…**

-cómo lo prefieres a crédito o en cheque-

-podría tenerlo en efectivo-

-bien, necesitamos ir a un cajero, pero está bien, si no tienes planes vamos-

-si-

 **Después de comer en la cafetería, estaba feliz por imaginar qué haría con eso, claro salir de la deuda y comprar algunas cosas para mi departamento con el restante…**

-dime, como debo pagarlo- **miraba curioso a hiroto qué iba enfrente-**

-te lo diré después-

-bien-

 **estaba tan feliz de tener el dinero que no podía pensar en nada más, había sido tan fácil después salimos de la universidad juntos y fui con él al cajero que esta cercas a la estación y el saco dinero y lo puso dentro de un sobre sin contarlo y me lo entregó..**

-guárdalo bien, debo irme ahora, después de que lo gaste búscame-

-sí, gracias Hiroto, te lo pagaré pronto, lo prometo-

-olvídalo, hablemos cuando gastes ese dinero-

 **Después él se fue sin preguntar para qué lo quería o decirme como pagarlo, cual era esa condición, sin más fui y pagué mi colegiatura y hacen menos preguntas del cómo consigues dinero al por qué no pagas, después me entregaron mi recibo de pago en la caja y me fui, pague la renta de mi departamento así como por adelantado un par de semanas más. inesperadamente el dinero se fue rápidamente y con el sobrante compre algo para llenar mi nevera y tener qué comer aunque fuera pasta y jarabe eso es vida para mí, al día siguiente no vi a hiroto o el siguiente a ese….o a ese...Solo tres días supe quién era hiroto realmente. Me encontré con mi amigo kazemaru en la biblioteca y cuando supo quién me prestó dinero se veía algo asustado…**

-dime qué no te ha pedido algo o ya estás amenazado -

-pero qué dices, es hiroto no uno de esos problemáticos de último año o como ese amigo tuyo-

-ryuuji, hiroto puede ser un buen estudiante pero se dice que cuando se habla de dinero "su dinero" tiene a cobrarse de formas extrañas, escuche le prestó dinero al hijo del director para pagar una deuda y cuando hiroto fue a cobrarle este lo mandó a golpear-

-eso no es verdad, ese sujeto es un tarado solo es envidia, eso es una mentira él es la víctima de ese error-

-midorikawa, algunos lo llaman "gáster" en especial los chicos problema de último año, creme seguro no es por qué si-

-estás paranoico, bien me voy- **me canse de escucharlo, tome mis cosas y las metí en mi portafolio después lo cruce en mi hombro con el tirante y me levanté de la silla-**

-escúchame bien, regresarle su dinero íntegramente-

-eso es imposible, ya lo gaste-

-bien te prestaré no me pagés, pero regrésalo-

-deja la histeria, bien me voy-

-midorikawa, espera-

-no, me sigas-

 **¿Gáster? , pero de qué habla kazemaru, mientras salía de la biblioteca miro a hiroto subir las escaleras a la azotea así que lo seguí quería agradecerle y decirle había usado ya el dinero, debía saber cómo pagarlo aunque esperaba me diera un mes para conseguir por lo menos una parte, me mandarían dinero mis tíos de Fukuoka la otra semana, seguro puedo darle de poco a poco. Llegue a la azotea y al abrir la puerta para salir vi a hiroto junto a suzuno y nagumo eran dos chicos que se la pasaban causando problemas y los dos estaban golpeando a unos tipos y cuando uno estaba en el suelo se acercó hiroto…**

-bien, en serio, no tienes mi dinero-

-te lo daré..., pero deja de golpearme-

-bueno, debiste empezar así en lugar de intentar golpearme tú y tus amigos, nagumo-

 **Solo chasque los dedos y ese otro pelirrojo se acercó y saco su billetera del pantalón y saco todo el efectivo después arrojó la cartera del chico al suelo y le dio un patada en la cara, estaba sorprendido de lo que veía, después fui notado por hiroto quien me vio de pie en la puerta de la azotea, estaba paralizado, no podía dar vuelta a atrás… ¿qué he hecho? .**

* * *

 **espero fuera del agrado el fic, sus comentarios son bien recibidos así como sus opiniones. Bye-bye.**


	2. Stalker Cap2

_**Hola, les traigo continuación, espero les guste, se debí hacerlo desde antes pero no e s tarde, Advertencia este fic tendrá un poco de palabras fuerte y violencia, pero de que habrá amor, lo habrá, iniciare por una historia que poco a poco se ira contando y diciendo la verdad de cada personaje ( Ryuuji y Hiroto) ,sin más espero sea del agrado..**_

* * *

 **~Stalker** ~

 _ºººººººº_

 **capítulo 2.**

 **Me quedé paralizado, hiroto se acercó a mí y sonriendo colocó su mano en mi hombro y se acercó a mi susurrando a mi oído….**

-no debiste venir...no para ver esto-

 **Estaba asustado, acaso me haría lo mismo que a esos tipos que estaban en el suelo, aunque eran cinco, esos dos pudieron fácilmente, es verdad, kazemaru no mintió, golpeó a ese tipo por dinero, "su dinero" debo regresar su dinero pero…**

-dime has usado ya lo que te preste- **él se separó un poco pero jugaba con uno de mis mechones haciendo círculos-**

-he…s-sí, ya no me queda nada...pero- **no sabía qué decir, estaba asustado-**

-bien, supongo debemos hablar de cómo lo pagaras-

-¡prometo pagarlo, dame hasta el fin de mes!- **grité al estar asustado-** , tendré mil pronto te los daré, buscaré cómo pagarte lo demás, por favor no me lastimes-

 **Cerré mis ojos, estaba asustado, sentía sudaba frío al tenerlo tan cercas...no tenía respuesta alguna, pero sentí como se detuvo de jugar con mi cabello y abrí un poco los ojos al escucharle reír…**

-pero qué dices, te he dicho puedes pagarme en un años 3 meses, ese tipo prometió pagarme en un mes **-señalando a quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo-** pero ahora se rehusaba, solo le recordé que debe pagar y no romper su palabra, en cambio a ryuuji le he dado un trato especial, **-el chasqueo los dedos** \- encárguense, iré a comer con mi amigo-

-bien, toma tu dinero- **ese pelirrojo se acercó y le dio un rollo de billetes, por el color era una buena suma-**

-claro, has tomado tu comisión-

\- claro ni un billete más-

-bien hecho, limpien esto, si alguien lo descubre estaremos en problemas, yo haré que mi amigo no diga nada-

 **hiroto se abrazó a mí cruzando su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros y bajamos juntos de esa forma hasta el tercer piso donde estaba la biblioteca donde no hace mucho estaba, nos detuvimos en las escaleras a unos escalones…**

-no hablaré, no diré nada, **-le mire, pero baje la mirada al encontrarme con sus ojos tan cercas a mí-** no necesitas preocuparte, además no soy tan popular mi mejor amigo apenas y me cree lo que dijo, no necesitas decirme que me calle, te pagaré-

-vamos deja de temblar, vamos a mi oficina a conversar-

-¿oficina?-

 **El me llevo hasta la enfermería del tercer piso, había otra en el primer piso así que nadie venía a este lugar. Entramos cerrando en la puerta, cerró con el pestillo y se sentó sobre la camilla,**

-podrías curar este rasguño, ese imbécil intento darme con una navaja, pero la tome como trofeo tras el caer al suelo, algunos no entienden que deben cumplir su parte del trato, me molesta eso-

 **No quería me hiciera daño así que tome el botiquín y fui a curarlo, cuando el algodón con el desinfectante lo toco se quejó así que brinque un poco…**

-perdona, seré cuidadoso-

-solo hazlo despacio-

 **comencé a ir lento y palpar ese rasguño, estando así de cercas a su cara él era muy guapo, como un chico así era el matón de la escuela aun no podía creerlo, tome una bandita y la puse en su mejilla,**

-no es profunda, estarás bien-

-debo agradecerle al enfermero,- **él sonrió un poco al verme cerrar el pequeño botiquín** \- ¿dime, no le dirás a nadie, cierto?-

-no, no lo haré, descuida-

-bien, pero por si acaso... tendré que hacer esto-

 **Él se levantó y me empujó abajo recostándome en la camilla, subiendo encima de mí, llevo sus manos a mi cuello y comenzó a presionar con sus pulgares solamente mi cuello aunque me sujetaba completamente...**

-no quiero lastimarte, así que no deseo que hables si alguien lo llega a saber no solo te marcare sino que te asfixie y te daré la paliza de tu vida-

-ha…- **no podía hablar, ya que comenzaba a usar más fuerza-**

 **No podía hablar sentía me quedaba sin aire además estaba sobre mi estómago, no podía quitarlo de encima…**

-bien comencemos el descuento de tu deuda- **él me soltó pero comenzó a querer quitarme el pantalón-**

-no, espera, haré lo que quieras, pero no me hagas daño-

-lo que quiera- **lo tomo de las manos cuando intentaba tomar mi cinturón-**

-sí, pero no me lastimes, lo que sea está bien mientras no me lastimes-

-bien, has dicho lo "que quiera", así que no puedes arrepentirte-

 **El me soltó sintiendo el aire regresaba al creer me mataría o pero, me senté sobre la camilla y parado frente a mí el me tomo del mentón para que lo mirase…**

-quiero seas mi "mascota"-

-¿qué cosa?, no lo seré-

-bien, te dije tengo una navaja….- **poniéndola en mi cuello al sacarla de su pantalón** \- sabes cuál es la tasa de suicidios de chicos universitarios por estrés…. ¿deseas averiguarlo?, al final es un suicidio o culpan a quien me prestó este juguete-

-no lo harías...cierto- **sentía ganas de llorar, tenía miedo, ¿cómo paso esto?-**

-crees qué juego….tú lo has visto...no crees que pueda hacerlo-

-yo….-

 **No quería terminar así, comencé a llorar por el temor, ¿que era mejor?, ser su sirviente y pasar mi vida humillado o morir a mis 19 años…nada era mejor pero mi orgullo no pudo más...**

-seré tu sirviente….- **cerrando los ojos y rendirme para sentir me soltaba y alejaba esa navaja** -no diré nada y haré lo que quieras, pero no me hagas daño-

-bien, pero dije "mascota", qué bueno, ahora hablemos de las condiciones y no puedes reprochar nada sino cumplir al pie de la letra-

-está bien-

 **en ese momento qué estaba frente a mí sonó su celular lo sacó de la parte trasera de su pantalón, un buen celular, muy caro y de los cuales había pocos, el respondió y en un espacio que tuvo dijo me vería a la salida, qué no me fuera sin él y así se fue hablando por el celular , suspire, claro que no lo iba a esperar iba a escapar de ese psicópata y así después de terminar mis tres últimas clase de la mañana me fui a casa, quería llegar y comenzar a hacer mis trabajos así que solo dejaría mis cosas e me iría a la biblioteca pública, mi casa era un pequeño recinto de departamentos, solo tenía una cama y una mesa ,para lavar había una maquina en el primer piso y el baño tenía que ir a unos públicos a una cuadra de este lugar, podría qué fuera de muy mala vida pero no puedo exigir más es todo lo que mis tíos desde Okinawa, llegue a casa y subí las escaleras de metal y me dirigí a el último cuarto de ese pequeño lugar al entrar solo suspire y cerré la puerta, quería dormir, pero...frente a mí sentado sobre mi cama estaba Hiroto leyendo mi libreta de cuentas, estaba asustado, ¿cómo entro? o mejor aún ¿cómo supo donde vivía?, quería gritar o salir corriendo pero al verme solo habló sin apartar la vista de ese libro…**

-vaya lugar en el que vives, si esto se considera vida, mi perro vive mejor que tú y eso que solo es un doberman aunque tienen algo en común y eso es... esos ojos negros tan brillantes y agresivos-

 **Me acaba de comparar con su perro, quería gritar, pero él se levantó de la cama y sacudió su ropa y se acercó a mí…**

-igual que él, te sacare de la calle y te daré de comer y una cama donde dormir, ¿qué dices?-

 **Él puso la mano frente a mí como si fuera su mascota mientras mantenía una sonrisa falsa frente a mí y le di un manotazo…**

-¡yo no soy tu perro y no necesito tu caridad!-

-pero ryuuji ya no vives aquí, mira - **mostrando un documento sellado-** tu casera me entrego esto, tú ya pagaste por el cuarto y le has dicho no vivirás aquí, ve está sellado, tu sello y el de la casera-

 **Tome esa hoja y vi, era cierto , yo jamás firme esto apenas page dos semanas por adelantado , él se alejó de mí y tomo una maleta de la cama y le la arrojó haciendo que casi la tirase pero la atrape..**

-qué es esto-

-tus cosas, no necesitas llevar más que eso, aunque descuida vestiré bien a mi "mascota" andando antes de que te ponga una correa y te saque de aquí-

-no me iré a ningún lado y menos contigo-

-pero no vives aquí y si vives en la calle la universidad te echara si se entera de esto-

-¿¡qué es lo que quieres de mí, maldito psicópata!?-

 **El me tomo con una mano el cuello y me hizo mirarle y tenía una mirada de miedo para mí, me apretó contra la puerta por qué no me había movido desde que llegué a casa...**

\- tú me debes dinero, lo pagaras como yo quiera, has aceptado ser mi mascota así que solo cállate y haz lo que yo desee soy tu amo, tu una mascota insolente, no soy de quienes apliquen maltrato animal pero si comienzas a hartarme serás el primero al que apalear y eso será la diferencia entre mi perro y tu-

 **Supongo este sujeto en la escuela solo fingen ser amable con quienes lo rodean pero realmente es un psicópata o un acosador que me ha seguido y al menos que me muera me dejara en paz, supongo no tenía opción he escuchado que los acosadores o psicópatas una vez ponen sus ojos en alguien jamás le dejaran hasta que lo tengan bajo su total control.**

* * *

 _ **espero les gustara, bye-bye**_


	3. stalker Cap3

**saludos , espero les guste la conti,asi como el lemmon...**

* * *

 **Stalker:**

 **ººººººººº**

 **Capítulo 3 cruel Realidad**

 **al final termine yendo con él, me amenazó de decirle a la universidad que estaba en la calle ahora sin dinero y me mataría para vender mi corazón y sacarle un buen precio en el mercado negro, lo creí capaz de eso y más, tome mi maleta , salí del cuarto y al bajar me encontré con mi casera…**

-ryuuji, parece te has encontrado con tu amigo, él me dijo has decidido mudarte así que puse en venta ya ese cuarto, hable con tu tía, ella está feliz de que vivas con un amigo y quiere le envíes tu nueva dirección nueva-

-si- **lo dije muy temeroso siquiera yo saber dónde iría ahora-**

-no se preocupe, yo he hablado ya con kyoko-san, ella le enviara algunas cosas a ryuuji en mi casa, ahora que ha aceptado ser mi novio- **eso me molesto vaya mentira porque no decía la verdad qué era peor-**

-qué cosa- **la encargada se sorprendió y puso nerviosa ante lo dicho-** vaya, así qué tienes ese tipo de relación-

-no, yo... **-intente hablar pero él me presionó del brazo tirando de mi-**

-perdón, nos tenemos que ir-

 **Él me arrastró hasta una motocicleta de esas grandes eléctricas de color negro, tomó un casco y subió a esta...**

-sube, te llevaré-

-no gracias, almenos que tenga un casco o cinturón de seguridad, jamás subiré a motocicletas o automóviles o nada que vaya a más de 30K/he

-bien, no subas, notificare a la universidad ahora y…- **él comenzó a buscar su celular-**

-!subiré, pero no lo hagas! _-_ **lo detuve tomando su mano, él me dio un manotazo y se detuvo-**

-bueno, no tengo otro casco y menos un cinturón de seguridad, así que te prometo no manejar rápido, sube y puedes abrazarte a mi si no deseas caerte-

-bien-

 **Suspire, tome la maleta pero él me la arrebato y la puso en el espacio entre sus pies después subí, creí me caería así que lo tome de los hombros, pero tomo mis manos e hizo que lo abrasar por la cadera…**

-sujétate-

 **Después de eso él se puso en marcha y no cumplió su promesa, se fue rápido aunque miraba a los costados y se detenía cuando cruzaba calles o semáforos, me sujete fuertemente ante la velocidad pegue mi cara contra su espalda y le rodeé con mis brazos su cadera. Él entró en una zona privada lo notaba por las casa y departamentos, después se detuvo frente a una casa y apago la motocicleta después de estacionarse…**

-este es mi hogar, a diferencia de ese repugnante sitio, sígueme-

 **sabía bien hablaba de mi cuarto en ese lugar, él me arrojo mis cosas y me hizo seguirlo, entonces recordé hablo de un perro, no era bueno siempre que me miraba uno comenzaba a ladrarme, me imaginaba a ese doberman, un enorme ,negro y muy molesto pero que sin duda afilaría sus dientes en mí ,odio a los perros más a ese tipo de perros y...a su amo...él se acercó a la puerta y abrió, lo seguí, mire el interior y era muy bonito y elegante, una casa completa para él,**

-¡ven pochi!, he regresado a casa y te traje un juguete para morder-

-no hablas enserio- **le mire un poco asustado-**

-muy en serio-

 **Él llamó a su pero, él nombre era ridículo pero seguro ese enorme perro me mataría sin importar nada, no quiero ser su juguete, escuche unos ladridos y sin pensarlo me deje caer al suelo…**

-¡lo siento! lamento pedirte dinero y creer ere sun maldito enfermo, un acosador, pero no dejes me muerda- **después sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla** -¡ese perro ya me probo!-

 **Comencé a llorar de la desesperación, odiaba los perros, si las personas tenían traumas ese era el mío, después escuche él intentaba tapar su risa le mire y cubriéndose la boca con un a mano y en su brazo había un enano y muy pequeño cachorro…..**

-eres un estúpido- **aguantando la risa** \- por temerle a un cachorro, eres uno muy grande, pero ahora dejaré que seas su juguete por llamarme enfermo-

 **Él dejó al perro sobre el suelo el cual se fue a algún lugar, me tomó del cabello para que lo mirase y me empujo al suelo con fuerza colocando encima de mí…**

-quizás si este enfermo por tu causa, pero quiero seas mi juguete y fastidiosa mascota, has prometido hacer lo que yo quiera cierto, dejemos claro de buena vez qué no estoy jugando y qué eres mi perro además me has seguido con mera voluntad-

 **Mentira, él me apoyó contra él suelo con fuerza pegando mi cara al suelo qué era de madera, aunque no era momento de ponerle atención a esos detalles, él como estaba yo de espaldas deslizó su mano por mi pantalón y tomo mi miembro, quise alejarlo dándome vuelta pero me abofeteó un vez estuve boca arriba…**

-eres muy necio, creo debo educarte, he escuchado a los perros se les educa a golpes, jamás lastimaría a mi mascota pequeña de 3 meses, es muy obediente, en cambio tu realmente necesitas disciplina….una que yo te daré-

 **De alguna maldita forma él tenía unas esposas en su pantalón y las puso en mis manos y las atorro contra la pata del sofá que estaba cercas, no podía moverme, él se sentó encima de mí y comenzó a deslizar mis jeans, iba a gritar por ayuda pero puso un juguete de ese perro en mi boca...**

-shiii~, no molestes a los vecinos- **él con un dedo mostró debía callarme, claro que no lo haría me iba a violar-**

 **él bajó mi pantalón con todo y ropa interior, comenzó a besar mi pecho tras levantar la playera color negro que traía y sudadera gris, sentía su lengua lamer mi pecho, sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, comencé a llorar ,no por miedo a un perro pequeño sino a esta persona y lo que está por pasar, él comenzó a delinear mi cuerpo con su lengua y llego a mi miembro, lo tomo y comenzó a chuparme, se sentía extraño, asqueroso, sentía su lengua su húmeda boca y mordió un poco mi miembro sin importarle mis quejidos de dolor, después de que apretara tanto termine corriéndome en su boca él se alejó y le mire, me dedico una mirada tan fría que me estremeció y asusto aún más…**

-te has atrevido a ensuciarme, ahora te castigaré por ello, yo qué quería tratarte bien-

 **Él se deshizo de mis jeans, zapatos y ropa interior completamente me tomó de la cadera y entro en mí, no entendía por qué, ¿acaso me odia?, ¿qué le he hecho para que me haga esto? , él entró en mi sin importarle me doliera, me quito ese juguete de la boca y se acercó para besarme, metió su lengua y comenzó a moverla en mi interior así como su miembro, se separó del beso mientras jadeaba al hacerme esto tan repugnante…**

-asqueroso...q-quiero morirme…- **lloraba mientras decía eso y sentí su miembro moverse dentro de mí-**

-si tanto quiere morir **-él se acercó y susurro a mi oído** \- yo mismo te matare - **él me tomó del mentón sin dejar de moverse-...** pero te lo haré tanto como quiera, te llenare de mi hasta que quedes embarazado de ser posible, te marcare para que jamás puedas alejarte de mí...no te dejare escapar, no ahora ya que yo...me enamore de ti- **él beso mi frente después de decir tan escalofriantes palabras-**

-h-hiroto...te odio...ha~-

 **Al decir eso sentí como él terminaba dentro de mí y después yo, lo odio, odio a esta persona….debí hacer caso en primera no pedirle dinero y segunda no seguirlo hasta un sitio donde él tuviera control completamente…. creí podría llegar ser amigo de este sujeto, qué estúpido… él continuó, sin importar qué se había corrido siguió violándome, me desmaye al sentirme tan adolorido ya saqueado, esperaba no despertar.**

 **Retiro lo que creí de esta persona, creía era una persona brillante y popular, un sujeto amable que me ayudó, incluso me atreví a decirle era perfecto, debí saber estaba siendo empujado al abismo...será así con todo el mundo...él no era un gánster es un psicópata él cual puso su marca en mí, es un acosador peligroso que llego a mi casa y sabe más de mí en un día que yo de él este año.**

* * *

 **espero les gustara..bye**


	4. Stalker Cap4

**Saludos, hoy les traigo capitulo doble, espero sea del agrado…**

* * *

 **Stalker: 4  
** _ººººº_

 **cruel Realidad**

 **al abrir los ojos para notar estaba sobre una cama tapado y con él cabello suelto, me dolía todo el cuerpo no podía moverme , miré mi celular...quería fuera una pesadilla pero me dolía tanto, alcance el celular y mire 24 llamadas perdidas y 30 mensajes de texto de mi novia, ¿sí le dijo qué fui violado me creería?, mire la hora, medio día, note que mis muñecas estaban rojas, realmente fue real me acurruque él a cama y me puse a llorar, ¿porque yo?...después escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse, me aterre siquiera de ver…**

-ryuuji regrese de clase, me alegra despertaras después de 4 días casi tengo piedad de ti, mira esto es tuyo-

 **Gire la cabeza y mire una hoja frente a mí al verla noté era un permiso para ausentarse de la universidad un mes…**

-¿qué significa esto?-

-lo que es, yo le dije al director tenías que ir a Okinawa por qué tu tía se lastimó mientras trabajaba en su negocio, una florería, realmente tu tía está bien, ella es tan amable te llamo mientras dormías, es una bella persona a diferencia de ti supongo tu madre es tan hermosa como tú y ella-

-no te atrevas a hacer algo contra mi familia y no hables de ella-

-que mal agradecido, yo qué planeo domesticarte y eres un grosero solo por eso continuaremos donde nos quedamos la última vez-

-¿qué cosa?-

-crees que una vez era suficiente además no es lo mismo si estás inconsciente-

-¡me violaste mientras dormía!-

-si, quise, pero eres muy rígido eres más flexible despierto así como esa cosita tuya-

-no espera yo…- **él se acercó a mí pero, en ese momento mi celular sonó y respondí...pediría ayuda…-**

-qué...yo….¿qué cosa?, claro que no te estoy engañando, de dónde sacas eso...qué cómo qué te han dicho que, estaba con alguien más, dime su nombre, acaso fue Hiroto, ...tu sabes ese chico...no, no quiero….bien has lo que quieras si no me dejas no hablar…¿qué cosa?...pues bien yo también ya tengo a otro, terminamos si es lo que busca- **colgué mi celular , no me dejó ni hablar, estaba molesto qué por un momento me olvide de lo ocurrido con Hiroto-**

-pareces molesto-

-nada que te importe-

-bien te animare, anda muévete te hare feliz-

 **él se acercó a mí y tomo esa hoja y mi teléfono celular arrojándolos al suelo sin importarle nada y se subió encima mío, comenzó a repetir lo de antes me empujo a la cama y movió las frazadas note entonces este imbécil enserio había jugado conmigo, estaba completamente desnudo y tenía muchas marcas rojas por el pecho y torso además de que estaba amarrado de uno de mis tobillos a la cama, este sujeto está loco...él me beso metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca y me sujetó del cabello con fuerza para acercarme a su rostro , la verdad estaba molesto por esa llamada así que deje él me besara de la forma que quisiera...sentía su mano deslizarse desde mi cuello hasta mi cadera…..**

-hoy quiero me lo hagas, no es justo tú lo disfrute tanto, vamos hazlo si te atreves a morder te daré una golpiza además de que no es una petición sino una orden de lo contrario…-

 **No me importaba, él se sentó sobre la cama y me acerqué abrí su pantalón y saqué su miembro, esa cosa me y me violara, era tan grande, me sentía inferior como hombre, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo solo lo lleve a mi boca, comencé a chupar su miembro pero apoye por error mis dientes…**

-estabas por usar los dientes

-me golpearas- **ni eso me importaba-**

-supongo no aprendiste, solo - **él metió su dedo índice a mi boca y comenzó a moverlo-** solo usa los labios para apoyarte y usa la lengua para chupar justo como lo haces con mi dedo y succiónalo solo después sube y baja sin dejar de usar esta húmeda lengua-

 **Sonaba como un pervertido pero tenía experiencia seguro en esto, me acerqué e hice caso conoce chupar, de arriba abajo usando mi lengua, apoye mi mano para sujetarlo, él acariciaba mi cabeza, por un momento se sentía tan bien ser tocado gentilmente, pero estaba temeroso a su real persona...él comenzó a jadear más y más después pronunciaba mi nombre una y otra vez hasta que sentí algo caliente en mi boca qué traje por error y abrí la boca soltando su miembro…**

-realmente aprendes rápido, bien recuéstate te lo hare, hoy pareces muy dócil casi me molesta pero supongo eres una mascota dócil qué tiene miedo de su nuevo amo-

 **Me recosté sobre la cama y me tomo de la cadera y entro en mi me queje por el dolor hasta unas lágrimas salían pero un poco era por hacerlo con él y él otro era por qué esa persona y yo terminamos, vaya estoy tan molesto, todo es culpa de este sujeto, si no me hubiera acercado a él, sino no lo hubiera siquiera visto...quizás nada de esto pararía.**

 **Él estaba moviéndose sin importarle me doliera, él parecía gozar lo que hacía, noté su rostro hacia una expresión de placer cada que me envestía con fuerza, tanto le gusta este tipo de cosas, tenía un cuello muy blanco así como un buen cuerpo, lo tome del cuello y lo atraje con mis piernas…**

-si lo mas hace doloroso, ¿no deberías usar la fuerza?-

-vaya, te crees me das órdenes- **al interrumpirlo él sonrió de tal forma que parecía agradable-**

 **Fui yo entonces que busqué sus labios y comencé a besarlo, metí mi lengua a su boca, tenía un sabor como a tabaco, ¿acaso fuma?, probé su boca, sentía como lo hacía más profundo que me hacía jadear, apoye mis manos en su espalda y clavé mis dedos en él. No me importaba ya ser tomado por este sujeto esa llamada fue lo último que tenía como "vida" realmente me había importado.**

 **Tuvimos sexo por casi una hora entre cambios de posiciones y todo, este sujeto me dejó conocer su cuerpo incluso un lunar entre sus piernas así como él qué yo no tuviera más opción de hacerlo.**

 **ºººººººººº**

 **Estuve encerrado un mes con este imbécil psicópata en su casa, qué me mantuvo a puro sexo en la cama, bañera, piscina, en la sala, él suelo en cada lugar posible, claro también me alimentaba hasta eso no era un enfermo pero era él qué tenía que darme de comer y bañarme lo cual no desaprovechó para manosearme.**

 **El mes de tortura y en él cual logró tenerme en su dominio al tenerme amenazado terminó, por así llamarlo, tenía que retomar mis clases ese "permiso" había terminado, pero ese tiempo hizo que mi orgullo se fuera entre tantas lagrimas que derrame al ser tomado a la fuerza**

-toma, este es mi teléfono **-dejando su lujoso móvil en la mesa frente a mí-** el tuyo se rompió-

-lo arrojaste al suelo antes de tomarme- **estaba tomando mi desayuno, comer con él ya casi me era normal-**

-como sea úsalo, también quiero dejes de usar ropa tan fea además de que ya la tire, te compre algunas cosas, póntelas sí, quiero ver cómo te va esa ropa que elegí para ti-

-¿cómo supiste mi talla?-

-lo averigüe con mi manos- e **n sonrió de una forma que me molestaba-**

-bien, lo haré-

-qué obediente, eso me gusta, ahora vivimos juntos no lo olvides , después de clases te quiero aquí, ni se te ocurra decirle a la universidad que te tengo amenazando **\- mostrándome la pantalla de su nuevo celular tan idéntico al otro-** sino, mandaré esta foto donde estas obedientemente haciéndome un buen servicio, además lo negare y diré todo fue diferente, nadie puede contra mí, eres mío recuérdalo y no te ira mal, puedes vivir aquí y pagarme con tu cuerpo como hasta ahora… **-sonriendo y tomándome del mentón-**.por qué yo...amo a ryuuji-

 **En este momento estábamos a la mesa tomando el desayuno que él mismo hizo, como no hace mucho había tenido sexo con él, solo tenía una camisa suya.**

 **qué más da, no tengo nada ,no tengo un hogar y claro que nadie me creerá , él chico más popular amenazando a un don nadie como yo, no era creíble, terminamos el desayuno y él se levantó ordenándome limpiar todo, limpie la mesa y el servicio, tome el celular, este estaba desbloqueado así que comencé a revisarlo, lo sabía ,estaba completamente vacío y sin información o eso creía, la biblioteca estaba llena , ¿fotos? quise abrí la carpeta pero estas necesitaba un código, me rendí no podía con ese psicópata, fui a darme un baño y como era de esperar él me espero para darme un baño, aunque aprovechó para besarme, después de cambiarnos y usar la toma que él me compró, salimos juntos de casa, claramente era muy cara y diferente a mi ropa vieja, supongo me cobrará por ella también, ¿cierto?…**

-no me dirás qué no me acerqué a ti por tu imagen- **iba a unos pasos tras de él tomando la correa de mi maletín y mirando al suelo-**

-¿qué cosa?, claro que no, entre más cercas que mejor, no quiero perder a mi nueva mascota-

-puedo preguntar algo-t **enía ganas de preguntar varias cosas-**

-no- **pero casi sin pensarlo mucho, sabía la respuesta a todas-** tus dudas no me importan y menos si tiene que ver conmigo-

 **Supongo eso era verdad, solo soy su juguete, una persona sin mucha suerte en su poder. Llegamos juntos a la universidad, no estaba muy lejos de esa casa, llegue y él fue hasta su taquilla cuando se disponía a guardar sus cosas sacó una carta y la miró un momento, ¿a acaso una amenaza?…**

-¿qué es?- **intente mirar pero él me empujo un poco metiendo la carta a su pantalón-**

-nada que te importe-

-por tu calma, parece recibes muchas notas así a diario-

-no tienes idea, es molesto porque... ya tengo a alguien, en fin parece que deberás irte a casa sin mí, ve directamente sin ir a otro lugar, - **él me dio una llave de esa casa** \- me voy-

 **Él y yo no teníamos las mismas clases así que cuando se adentró en el pasillo para ir a sus clases di vuelta para yo ir a mi clases, fui a mi taquilla y deje mi maleta en ese lugar y solo saque lo necesario cuando cerré y di vuelta para irme, kazemaru fubuki y afrodi al verme se acercaron a mi…**

-midorikawa, como está tu familia- **preguntó kazemaru tomándome del hombro-**

-cuando supimos te ausentaste intentamos llamarte pero jamás respondiste- **decía fubuki poniendo una cara de angustia, muy típico en él-**

 **Cierto esa había sido su mentira y la mentira que yo también debía decirles a mis tres amigos...**

-está mejor - **sonrió ampliamente, natural como siempre-** solo se torció un poco el tobillo, mi tío ha dicho era mejor regresar y no preocuparme, lo de mi teléfono lo perdí al momento de salir a Okinawa creo se extravió en el camino-

-midorikawa eres tan descuidado- **afrodi con una risa pequeña-decía**

-bueno suele pasar en ocasiones a algunos-

-casi creímos te había pasado algo, - **al decir eso fubuki me dio algo de escalofrío** \- de no ser por qué el hijo del director nos dijo-

-que podría pasarme, ser secuestrado, amenazado, atacado...vamos fubuki eso solo pasa en películas-

-qué bueno estés de humor-

-¿por qué no?-

-por qué hoy tenemos examen y seguro no estás al tanto de nada-

-lo olvide, estudiare el doble en él descanso antes de él-

-pero es a primera hora-

-bueno, lo dejare a la suerte-

 **Camine para pasar de largo pero aphrodi me detuvo del brazo jalándome de regreso…**

-donde crees que vas, tenemos las mismas clases-

-perdón, démonos prisa, lleguemos y díganme un poco de él tema del examen-

 **Sonreí para los tres y nos fuimos a clases, realmente quería gritar estaba siendo amenazado pero hiroto estaba en lo cierto, nadie me creería.**

* * *

 **espeor les gustara.**


	5. Stalker Cap5

**Stalker: 5**

 _ººººººººº_

 **Realidad**

-midorikawa, me gusta tu camisa yo he querido comprar una pero el precio es alto por una simple prenda-

-bueno, fue un regalo de mi tío, intenta me vista mejor-

-ya veo, mi hermano compro una hace unas semanas, él muy tacaño no me quiso comprar una pero bien que compro un guardarropa completo, como si no tuviera ya suficiente, a veces es tan vanidoso-

-bueno qué puedes esperar si sale con aphrodi- **no dije como broma cuando él estaba junto a mí-**

-acaso insinúas soy vanidoso, no es mi culpa los plebeyos tengan tan mal gusto-

 **Casi extrañaba esto, conversar con mis amigos antes de clases, estudiar con ellos, como si nada pasara pero no era así al mirar enfrente mire a uno de los criminales que estaban con hiroto ese día, acaso me estaba vigilando, aunque actúe natural y pasó de largo sentía ese pelirrojo me miraba, podía sentir sus ojos como si me vigilara, era de esperar, Hiroto no dejaría que estuviera solo y hablará.**

 **llegue a clases y ellos me dieron algunas respuestas ,temas o preguntas que quizás estarían en el examen y después me concentré en ello, después de terminar el examen, esperaba haber acertado en algo no quiero qué tener que pagar por hacer otro examen, no quiero pedir dinero, mire por la ventana del segundo piso del edificio de contaduría y vi a hiroto él está siendo rodeado por algunos de sus compañeros y sonriendo tan calmadamente, me molestaba de alguna forma…¿por qué no podía yo ver esa sonrisa?, las clases pasaron y tuvimos el primer descanso, entonces nos fuimos a la cafetería y cuando llegamos desde una de las mesas atsuya nos llamaba…**

-vaya qué son lentos, no por qué su clase este en este mismo edificio tienen que tardar-

-atsuya deja de quejarte, cuando no es a nosotros que esperas- **hablaba fubuki buscando asiento junto a goenji-**

-como sea, comida, quién crees que pagara esto, - **parecía un niño cuando es de comida-** él tacaño ese no me quiso dar mi paga dijo muy arrogante con una sonrisa, "no soy tu cajero, consíguete un trabajo"-

-creo lo mismo que él, él dinero no se regala fácilmente, además no era su culpa te lo gastes en tus citas **\- jamás entendía sus conversaciones-**

-no es verdad, él qué gasta su dinero en sus citas es otros, no sé qué tantas cosas compras ese sujeto te llevará a la cama más cercana tengas lo que…- **fue callado tras shirou levantarse con una cara roja y pegar a la mesa-**

-atsuya cállate!-

-bueno basta, busquemos algo de comer o este par se matara- **menciona kazemaru tras afrodi ir a sentarse junto a atsuya...**

 **atsuya y fubuki son hermanos y lo que es peor, gemelos, atsuya es agradable pero cuando se propone molestar a su hermano mayor es como ahora, atsuya es el menor y escuche admira a alguien por ello se tiño el cabello pero no consiguió el tono deseado aun así él quiere a su hermano mayor así como shirou a él, siempre hablan uno del otro , pero en ocasiones parecieran hablan de alguien más, afrodi es su novio y él amigo de atsuya, goenji es la persona con quien fubuki recién comenzó a salir, no tiene clase en común solo fue casualidad que atsuya conociera a goenji y afrodi a fubuki, creo me siento celoso.**

 **Mientras comía junto a ellos el almuerzo de mediodía note por primera vez que todos al estar juntos se veía un buen ambiente, me había quitado el apetito….**

-mido, estás bien, no has comido- **estaba sentado entre fubuki y atsuya para separarlos-**

-aún estoy preocupado por él examen es eso-

-descuida solo era un examen pequeño no era como que fuera él parcial-

-es verdad- **sonreí-**

-por cierto, nos darás tu nuevo número o aun no tienes celular-

-bueno yo...tome prestado él de un conocido, _**-por no decir acosador-**_ no sé si podría-

-danos él numero si tienes una emergencia seria fácil saberlo-

-bien-

 **Saque el celular de dentro de mis jeans y lo prendí, realmente no sabía él número, como dar algo de lo que no tengo idea…**

-¿no te lo sabes?-

-no, - **mire a fubuki-** apenas hoy lo empecé a usar-

-déjamelo, soy bueno en esto-

 **Él tomó el celular y con facilidad entró a la agenda y miró la información después me entregó el teléfono enseñándome cómo usarlo…**

-vez, aquí está el número, no es difícil de aprender-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, toma - **atsuya tomo el celular para molestar a fubuki y miró él numero en la pantalla** \- vaya...es igual al de mi hermano no será fácil casi en igual-

-¡enserio!- **me quede sorprendido y vi a fubuki tras ver a atsuya sorprenderse del número-**

-sí, quizás un poco-

 **No creí un número telefónico pudiera coincidir con otro además que no creo este teléfono sea igual al de fubuki, le di el número a kazemaru y afrodi para que lo guardaran aunque ahora dudaba si había hecho bien.**

 **Durante el almuerzo fubuki me enseñó a usar el teléfono, después tuve la hora libre y fui a caminar por el patio entonces mire a hiroto entrar en el gimnasio así que lo seguí ¿se pelearía con alguien?, al llegar abrí un poco la puerta y enfrente estaba parado pero estaba con atsuya…**

-por favor dame dinero- **él parecía estar implorando por ello-**

-no, solo para eso me molestas-

-cierto, toma es lo que me pediste- **él le dio un papel doblado, acaso es…-**

-¿es él número de ese chico?-

-si, ahora si hablamos de mi compensación **-por un momento pensé era otra cosa-**

-no-

-hice todo por ti, hacke la computadora del director por esa falsificación le dije a fubuki que yo tome la motocicleta, mínimo merezco una compensación incluso por mentir sin pensar en qué lo que hice fue un crimen-

-¿ahora por qué?-

-tome el dinero de shirou... y si se da cuenta me mata, por favor hiroto dame dinero para reemplazarlo te lo pagaré con intereses, te daré otro celular...hablando de eso...- **él estaba por decir algo pero hiroto lo interrumpió manteniendo los brazos cruzados-**

-atsuya apréndete esto, no soy tu cajero, deja de molestar y de poner notas en mi taquilla algunos dirían eres un acosador y es molesto, no te daré más dinero de lo que ya te doy- **quien lo dice-**

-será esta ultima vez, solo 500 te los pagaré él otro mes-

-bien, **-suspirando y buscando en su pantalón y sacar su billetera** \- te lo daré pero qué sea la última vez, solo por qué me has traído este número, ahora…-

 **Quería escuchar más pero alguien me tomó del hombro casi grito pero cubrí mi boca y di vuelta…**

-es él clon de atsuya- d **ije sin pensarlo y sentirme aliviado-**

-qué grosero, pero hablando de ello... has visto a atsuya, quiero pedirle me diera lo que le di a guardar pero... no le encuentro ,seguro anda con aphrodi por este lugar-

-no, no le visto, vamos te ayudare a buscarlo **\- quería llevarlo lejos de ese lugar-**

-quiero entrar en el gimnasio este es luego su escondite-

-pues no lo es hoy, vamos-

-te portas extraño...dame permiso- **él me hizo a un lado para pasar-**

-espera shirou-

 **Él se detuvo y la puerta del gimnasio se abrió dejando ver a atsuya, el cual al ver a fubuki él cerró la puerta tras de él…**

-shirou, qué haces aquí-

-lo mismo dijo, bien dónde está mi dinero-

-aquí esta, te prometí no me lo gastaría y lo guardaría por ti- **él le entregó 500 yenes lo que le pidió a hiroto-**

-bien gracias, pero podrías no escapar, solo te mencione dinero y saliste corriendo-

-perdona, tenía algo qué hacer- **claramente estaba nervioso-**

-bien vamos dentro, ryuuji, bienes iremos a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco-

-no, yo estaba buscando donde descansar un poco-

-bien nos vemos-

-adiós- **me despedí de ambos-**

 **Los dos se fueron y me despedí me quedé de pie y cuando entraron en el edificio suspiré después alguien puso su mano en mi hombro…haciéndome brincar...**

-vaya así que ahora eres tú el que me sigue, es interesante, ¿dime, creías te era infiel con él?-

-a mí no me importa lo que hagas, - **me aleje de él y le encare, y yo no le estaba buscando** \- pero atsuya es uno de mis amigos así que no les molestes-

-es que a ti se te olvida que eres mi mascota **-él me tomó de la barbilla para que le viera a los ojos-** incluso aquí, ahora quiero que sepas, no te metas en mi vida...aunque no sabía eras amigo de ese par, también no te acerques a ambos tengo interés en ellos-

-¿qué cosa?-

-me voy tengo club ahora-

-hey-

 **Él me soltó y se fue dirección contraria, rumbo a los clubs deportivos, lo que dijo me sorprende, es que no sabe qué ambos ya tiene pareja, bueno seguro eso le importa a él, no le intereso eso antes, me pregunto qué podría interesarle de fubuki uno y dos, dijo ni uno está en su clase, no pude dejar de pensar en ello, shirou y atsuya como eran importantes para hiroto, dijo no parece sean su tipo, solo pensé en él tema, quería me respondiera.**

 **Después de terminar todas mis clases fui a buscarlo, pero me detuve, ¿dónde?, solo compartimos una clase y esa no es hoy entonces me encontré con esos dos en el pasillo y tomando valor me acerqué a ambos…**

-disculpen yo… ¿dónde puedo ver a Hiroto?-

-pero si es él qué nos vio en la azotea ese día, es hora que yo hable con este sujeto-

-basta nagumo, **-él otro chico se puso en medio antes de ser alcanzado por él pelirrojo y me hablo más amable-** hiroto no está ya se fue-

-realmente quiero hablar con él, por favor-

-págame y te dijo **-mencionaba él pelirrojo tras su amigo-**

-se fue a ver a una chica en un café-

-suzuno, no hables hasta que le saque dinero de él- **siendo ignorado-**

-te daré la dirección, pero si no le dices qué lo mencionamos-

-gracias, es muy amable-

-suzuno escúchame-

 **Ese chico me dio la dirección, tenía una tarjeta del sitio, dijo era el lugar favorito de hiroto para descansar un rato después de clases, no está muy lejos así que después de tomar la tarjeta les agradecí y me fui a buscar a hiroto**

* * *

espero fuera del agrado…bye-bye.


	6. Stalker Cap6

**Saludos, perdón la demora pero pasaron algunas cosas y no he podido actualizar como que se descompuso mi compu y laptop, word y no tuve tiempo en fin sin mas les traigo los capítulos que tengo hasta ahora, espero sean del agrado. Lamento la ortografía no dijo no me equivoco pero uso dos traductores y ambos me corrigen algunos palabras a su modo, en fin sin más escusa espero les guste las continuaciones.**

* * *

 **Stalker: 6 Realidad**

 **Después de recorrer un poco los alrededores llegue a una cafetería tenía él mismo logo que la tarjeta así que entre, le vi donde estaba sentado y me acerque pero note estaba con una chica un poco mayor, no quería interrumpir por mucho que deseaba hablar con él, aunque me sentía molesto, me senté en la mesa tras de él para escucharlo y la camarera me atendió trayendo un capuchino…**

-mi hermano quiere que vengas-

-no iré, realmente no soy del agrado de él-

-es por qué no ha tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, seguro que mi hermano te aprecia-

-si claro-

-toma esto, es el dinero de este mes, dime has comido bien, estas estudiando no has enfermado tú….-

-no necesitas preocuparte por nada, estoy bien-

-hiroto que vivas solo no me agrada, ven a vivir conmigo no me importa...-

-descuida recién encontré un compañero de cuarto, necesitaba donde vivir así que ahora tengo compañía, no necesitas preocuparte más-

-en así, vaya...quiero conocer a esa persona-

-no, es muy tímido así que no-

-qué malo eres, bien si estás viviendo con alguien me hace feliz, aunque me siento celosa de esa persona por no ser yo quien cuide de ti-

-descuida yo te quiero más a ti-

-solo lo dices para qué me sienta feliz...bien, debo regresar al trabajo, te llamaré cuando esté desocupada -

-está bien, ten un buen día y gracias-

 **mire un poco pero solo pude ver una sombra era claro esa mujer había besado a hiroto, pegue mi cara a la taza y solo la mire de reojo, es una mujer muy guapa, delgada y alta pero muy mayor para él...creo tendría unos 30 años fácilmente ,así que a hiroto le gustan las mujeres mayores, bueno si la tiene a ella para qué molestarme a mí, mientras miraba a la chica irse en un bonito traje negro y con una minifalda en altos tacones negros alguien se paró enfrente mío…**

-quítate qué no veo-

-así que ahora se te da por acosarme- **hiroto estaba parado enfrente al notarlo me sorprendí por qué me descubriera-**

-¿hiroto?-

 **Él se sentó en la misma mesa y después ordenó algo para comer, pidió un par de omelets y dos sodas para ambos…**

-qué haces aquí, no te dije te fueras a casa después de clases-

-qué acaso no podía venir aquí, **-no le mire para poder mentirle-** escuche él café de aquí es muy bueno-

-no eres bueno mintiendo además no te mandas solo, yo te mando a ti, como estamos fuera me controlare, cuando estemos en casa te castigaré por desobedecer como es debido-

-puedo preguntar...quién era ella-

-no, no te importa- **note un tono de molestia-**

-es muy guapa, tiene muy bonitas piernas si pudiera salir con alguien así…-

 **lo decía para alabarle pero...después de decir eso ...sin terminar de hablar él me tomó del cuello de la ropa con ambas manos sin importarle nada, noté su cara y estaba realmente molesto cambio de estar calmado con una falsa sonrisa a estar enojado por hablar así de esa mujer, seguro era su novia…**

-no hables así de ella como si fuera un objeto sexual, no la mires con esos ojos o los sacaré de su lugar por mirar algo que no te pertenece- **realmente estaba molesto, sus ojos me asustaban-**

-ya entiendo, es la novia de hiroto,… **.-debía serlo para que se pusiera así-** ...ya veo...así que es importante para ti-

-¡cállate!-

 **Él me soltó y se sentó, después vino el gerente preguntando, -"** _todo estaba bien"_ **-, como hiroto estaba ignorándolo yo hable diciendo mi amigo solo tuvo una diferencia conmigo no pasaba nada, me disculpe por el escándalo, suspire tras verlo irse y casi después llego nuestra orden...**

-¿es tu novia?-

-no te metas y no hables-

 **Después comimos en silencio, vaya ni encontraba el momento de preguntar como shirou y atsuya eran importantes para él, acaso...él es de las personas que disfruta acostarse con varias personas sin una relación fija ...es un...playboy ,acostándose con hombres y mujeres aunque tiene una novia aunque muy mayorcita, vaya vida si es que así se le puede llamar, no le entendía por qué solo molestarme a mí, no somos niños que molestando a la persona que nos gusta….¿gusta?...pero qué rayos estoy pensando eso sería lo último seguro que sentiría este tipo por mi o yo por él pero...creo...le escuche...creo dijo, que le gusto..., claro que no seguro es para molestarme,**

-a ti qué te ocurre llevas un rato haciendo caras y gestos-

-¡no te importa!- d **e alguna forma me sentía sonrojado y levante la voz-**

-acaso mi perro quiere ser agresivo este día, tengo la forma correcta de tranquilizarlo-

-hiroto, puedo preguntar- **insistiría de ser posible-**

-a ti quien te ha dado permiso de llamarme por mi nombre- él desvió la mirada de mí-

-¿no puedo?-

 **Es verdad nunca le he llamado por su nombre por lo general él dice lo que debo hacer, aunque me gustaría llamarlo por su nombre…ser su amigo, aunque en este momento eso sería mentir cuando me está hostigando,**

-para ti soy amo, no puedes llamarme así, te estas tomando mucha confianza debería enseñarte de nuevo-

 **guarde silencio era claro no podría preguntarle nada y no me respondería, terminamos la comida , me sentí un poco enfermo, supongo era mi imaginación, el pago y nos fuimos de ese lugar, iba tras de él, es más alto que yo, tan bien parecido …intente tomar su mano peor era tonto, por qué hacerlo seguro diría , -"un perro no debe tocar a su amo al menos de que él lo ordene-", así que lleve mis manos mi pecho, dolía un poco..**

-¡cierto!, me has dado tu teléfono, perdona me vi forzado a dar el número-

-das el número del celular que no es tuyo-

-bueno yo… **.-no sabía qué responder-**

-este día te comportas extraño acaso hice mal en solo encerrarte un mes, creo necesitas una terapia más-

 **él me tomó de la mano al estar más cercas de esa casa, por alguna razón me sentía emocionado de ser tomado de la mano, me llevó rápido a casa, una vez llegamos él abrió la puerta y me empujo dentro, tuve que ver donde iba por qué casi tropezaba con ese mini perro tropecé cayendo de sentón por esquivarle, me tiró al suelo y ponerme contra el suelo sin mucho tardar se puso encima mío y me beso...no quería pero me tomó de ambas manos y me beso apasionadamente, comenzó a poner sus manos después bajo mi camisa pero quería empujarlo después él se zafo de mi boca y me mordió…**

-hey…-

-deja de poner resistencia, te juro no dolerá...a mí no por lo menos- **él se acercó nuevamente a mí, me sentía caliente con el roce de su cuerpo al mío-**

-bas~...Hiro~…-

 **Él volvió a besarme y comenzó a meter su lengua, es tan buen besado, podía sentir su lengua jugando y sus manos acariciándome el estómago, cada zona que tocaba se comenzaba a calentar y yo jadeaba un poco más de solo imaginar lo que seguía pero….**

-hiroto - **la puerta se abrió** \- estoy en casa he venido por pochi y… ¿hiroto?-

 **en frente de la puerta principal estaba fubuki, estaba sorprendido por lo que veía, yo lo estaba más de verlo él aquí, no sabía qué hacer o donde meter la cara ,solo me quede sentado en el suelo tras hiroto quitarse encima mío y desvié la mirada, quería morirme….realmente me dolía la cabeza y él estomago...**

-a ti no te enseñó a llamar antes de venir o entra a una casa- **él se levantó mostrándose molesto y se acercó a fubuki-**

-quise llamarte pero desde hace un mes que no responde mis mensajes-

-se lo preste a alguien por unos días-

-¿a ryuuji?-

-¿quién?, no le conozco-

-¡hiroto!-

-tu no me gritas, a qué vienes a mi casa invitándote solo, no recuerdo sea el día de"fubuki" suficiente tengo con que estén en la misma universidad evítame verte la cara a ti o a tu hermano- **ambos comenzaron a alzar la voz-**

-acaso has hablado con atsuya y no conmigo estos días-

-tks- **él giró la cara para no verle haciendo que fubuki se molestara más claramente-**

-qué significa eso, acaso me odias-

-estoy ocupado, ¿qué quieres?-

 **Shirou se miraba molesto después puso sus ojos en mí y suspiró, regreso a poner los ojos en él suelo buscando algo hasta que ese perro se puso a sus pies…me sentía mal, muy mal...él estomago me dolía y no podía respirar...**

-vine por pochi, goenji me dijo que si no podía yo tenerlo en casa podía cuidarlo él, pero no creí te encontraría metiendo las manos a alguien que es uno de mis amigos-

-bien ya tienes a tu perro, fuera de aquí a ti eso no te importa- **él le tomó del brazo para sacarle-**

-no, espera...-

 **Hiroto empujo fuera de su casa a fubuki quien no pudo decir nada y solo llamo a la puerta unas veces pero él no le abrió y puso el seguro para que no entrara después se acercó a mi nuevamente, ¿qué había sido eso?…**

-sigamos donde nos quedamos-

-basta...no quiero me molestes más, entiendo - **comencé a llorar -** tienes novia y te importa fubuki mientras yo solo soy tu burla-

-qué dices, yo a...- **le interrumpí-**

-yo…te odio-

 **Hiroto me tomó del brazo y para levantarme, no quería hacerlo más, estaba aterrado de hacerlo no quería, comencé a llorar aún más cuando él me besaba y acariciaba, me sentía mareado…**

-basta-

-vamos en el fondo te gusta… **-él susurró a mi oído haciendo me sintiera acalorado-**

-no, en reälidad….me siento enfermo... cuando me tocas-

 **Hice una pausa en mis palabras pero él me abofeteó cuando dije eso y mis lágrimas salieron, no….a mi….solo no quería siguiera tratando como su desahogo….a mi realmente...**

-a ti se te olvida eres mi mascota- **él alzó la voz y se escuchaba un tanto ronca-** , me debes dinero y me cobraré con tu cuerpo no me importa si vomitas cuando te lo hago o no, a mí me repudia la gente como tú, me da asco hacerlo contigo... pero si veo tu sufrimiento reflejado no me importa eres mi mascota-

-asqueroso…te odio...-

 **Me sentí mareado y comencé a llorar...yo...por un momento creí...amaba a ese sujeto...después se puso todo borroso y después todo fue oscuridad hasta que escuche la voz de alguien al abrir los ojos me encontraba en la habitación de un hospital y junto a mi….no estaba hiroto…**

-me asuste cuando te vi inconsciente, -suspirando- descuida, ahora podrás quedarte conmigo…

-he-

-hiroto me contó que eras su nuevo compañero de piso pero no debes preocuparte ahora vivirás conmigo, debiste decirme necesitabas donde quedarte en lugar de ir a rentar con alguien que no conoces-

-hiroto….él-

-no te preocupes él, me pidió que te mencionara ya no le debes ninguna gratitud, no entiendo pero descuida ahora tu hogar es conmigo-

 **Donde estaba hiroto, quería verlo, no entendía que paso, shiro me dijo me desmaye por carga de estrés y una pequeña intoxicación, que seguro era por la universidad y mi cambio de domicilio así como mi familia, qué cuando me vio desmayado se asustó pero él me ayudaría ahora pero….yo quiero ver a hiroto** ….

 **Salí del hospital y fui llevado a la casa de fubuki, un departamento que compartía con atsuya y goenji, con una sonrisa dijo que uno más en casa sería divertido, me dio una habitación donde estaban dos maletas con mis cosas…**

-descansa, cuando esté la cena te llamo-

-quieto…-

-no pregunte por hiroto, solo descansa-

 **Antes de que saliera note ponía una mirada algo triste y se fue, me adentre más en la habitación y me senté sobre la cama y abrí las maletas, me encontré una carta sobre una caja que tenía un modelo igual al teléfono que él rompió…**

 _-"no me busque y no te buscare, ya no me debes nada shirou pago por ti como él amigo qué es, te entrego el pagaré, lamento lo que hice yo te odio ahora así que finjamos nada paso y regresemos a antes de conocerte"-_

 **Lo que leía me hiso llorar, solo me forzó a tener una pesadilla donde me violaba día tras día y ahora se deshacía de mí, en el fondo comenzaba a creer seria genial ser amantes, que paso realmente...yo… "Quiero estar con él…"...me puse a llorar sobre la cama hasta dormir.**

 **Regrese a la universidad, fubuki recomendó no decir nada a nuestro amigos y no mencionar nada más de hiroto o como entro a su casa, mientras iba a una de mis clases le pude ver en el jardín quería ir pero él estaba con dos chicas sonriendo y se le veía feliz mientras a una la abrazaba y a otra la tomaba del rostro...es verdad él es popular yo jamás veré esa sonrisa dirigida a mi o simplemente poder estar con él, ahora me ha dejado seguro ni me mirara ahora.**

* * *

 **espero les gustara.**


	7. Stalker Cap7

**espero les guste..**

* * *

 **Stalker: 7 Soledad + Dolor = locura**

 **Ni una sola vez pude encontrarme con hiroto ni "casualmente", por los edificios de la universidad como si ese tiempo jamás hubiese pasado, realmente me estaba evitando.**

 **La chica con la que salía, según yo terminamos regresó y dijo que era un malentendido en ese momento quería decir lo contrario pero una amiga suya le había hablado para decirle una sarta de bromas donde según yo estaba con alguien más y realmente quería estar conmigo...no es que le creyera pero por ahora quería estar con alguien...como era sábado nos reunimos para nuestra primera cita después de 6 meses sin vernos...**

-no me vuelvo a ir de intercambio, Francia era bonita pero en ella no te tengo a ti-

-muy halagador- **sonreí para ella y fui correspondido-**

-vamos al cine si-

-pero no tengo mucho dinero, me despidieron de mi anterior trabajo-

-descuida, no soy codiciosa, esta vez pagaré yo...con tal de divertirnos juntos-

 **Ella me beso abrazándome por el cuello, correspondí el beso poniendo mis manos sobre su cadera, es muy guapa y siempre sabe qué vestir y su aroma era muy fresca pero...por alguna razón pensé en alguien más y un beso más apasionado que él que me daba ella, después se alejó y se abrazó de mi hombro pegando su pecho, quizás antes me sentía nervios de esa sensación en mi brazo pero ahora solo pensaba en qué me gustaría estar con alguien más y estar pegado a un pecho más plano que él de mi novia,**

 **Fuimos a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida, al cine, al acuario y a tomar juntos a un hotel y después en ese mismo sitio fuimos a una habitación. Una vez en esa habitación a solas la bese, acaricie su sexy y bronceado cuerpo mientras nos desviamos pero….en el momento de corresponderle a tan bella mujer no pude….**

-descuida, no llores-

-no estoy llorando- **quizás quería, solo tenía mis manos en mi cara sentado de rodillas frente a ella-**

-no me importa sé que eres genial en la cama, hare algo para ayudarte-

 **aunque sus palabras de antes pudieron haberme encendido ahora estaba tan apagado como un iceberg ni una sola vez con sus caricias a mi miembro logro se levantara para responderle a keeve como otras veces en los dos años que llevábamos, no mostró molestarse así que dijo no importaba y nos dormido en la misma cama, mientras ella dormía solo pensaba en dos cosas en mi patética apariencia y que había perdido mi hombría y en hiroto su cuerpo tan blanco, su piel suave, sus besos apasionantes, sus caricias y en su sexo tan salvaje...así inesperadamente tuve una erección de solo pensar en él por un momento, ¿qué acaso ahora se me levanta con los chicos?... en lugar de una mujer sexy.**

 **Al día siguiente la lleve a casa y ella no mencionó nada seguro ahora creía era patético en la cama aunque mantenía una sonrisa y hablaba de sus recuerdos en Francia, después de dejarla se despidió dándome un beso largo.**

 **Cuando iba a casa note a hiroto a unos pasos frente a mí esa mañana iba a hablarle pero vi estaba con una chica, ¿será una cita? , tome el celular y capture una foto a la sonrisa que le dedicaba a ella, qué envidia.**

 **Inesperadamente en lugar de irme a casa comencé a seguirle de lejos y cada oportunidad que tuve capture una foto, cuando sonreía, probaba algo, coqueteaba con ella o la besaba, le seguí hasta el último segundo, quería poder hablar una vez esa chica se fuera pero entraron juntos a un hotel, ese era mi límite, regrese a casa al notar era muy tarde,**

 **Regrese y fubuki se molestó dijo se preocupó cuando no llegue ayer y ahora llegaba tarde al día siguiente de no ser por goenji seguro me daba un sermón sobre seguridad y peligros, me disculpe por ello ya que no estaba acostumbrado y después de la cena me fui a dormir, mire esa foto y note...ya no tiene esa marca en tan bello rostro…**

 **era lunes y me fui a la universidad me encontré con kazemaru ya que ni shirou o atsuya irían porque eran parte de un servicio funerario o algo así solo estaba con goenji en casa, no me desagrada pero hoy no regresaría a casa, tomé clases junto a mis dos amigos como cada día, lo ocurrido antes ahora parecía un sueño, esta realidad era aburrida, cambie de clase y me dirigía al siguiente pasillo para ir a la cafetería y vi a hiroto, abrí la ventana y sin que algún profesor me viera salte para ir a donde se había metido…**

-salgamos por favor, kiyama-sempai- **al verle me sentí feliz pero cambió a un sentimiento de odio al ver a esa chica-**

-perdona, pero ya salgo con alguien-

-no es así, se bien no tienes novia-

-bueno eso es… por...por qué...me gustan los chicos y a decir verdad salgo con uno- **él intentaba forzar una sonrisa claramente-**

-esa es la peor mentira que he escuchado, no mienta por favor-

-yo…-

 **Sin pensarlo solo camine hacia a él y lo tome de la cara para acercarme y besarlo algo en mi pecho decía debía ir y besarlo ahora o nunca y hacer esa chica se fuera…**

-hiroto qué haces aquí - **me pegue a su pecho y le tome de él rostro** \- has prometido comprarme el almuerzo-

-he, si claro, perdona- **él titubeó pero siguió el juego-**

-quien es esta, una amiga- **mire a esa chica dedicando una mirada de desagrado-**

-bueno, ella estaba confesando su amor pero no me cree solo soy tuyo-

-hey niña - **me abracé a él-** por qué no te marchas y dejas en paz a mi novio-

-como si fuera a creer esto- **gritó al sentirse alterada-**

-he, no me crees- **lo tome del mentón acercándome a sus labios** \- podría dejarte ver un poco más o quieres ver como se lo hago ante tus ojos-

-homos, par de idiotas **-ella se sonrojo -**

 **La chica se fue llorando y gritando un par de insultos yo me reí por mi broma a tal punto de las lágrimas, me aleje de hiroto no lo soportaba después escuche alguien me llamó por mi nombre al notar a la persona recibí una bofetada que hizo arder mi mejilla y detener mi risa…**

-ya-yagami no mentía cuando dijo te vio con Hiroto- **mi novio comenzó a llorar frente a mí-**

-he- **no le entendía, ¿cómo?-**

-cuando te vi en el pasillo y salir corriendo por la ventana me preocupe, **-ella apretaba los puños mientras intentaba resistir un gran llanto-** así qué te seguí solo para encontrarme... **-cubrió su boca y miró a hiroto después apoyó la mirada a mí-** para verte besar a un chico...es por eso que ya no puedes ni acostarte conmigo, yagami tenía razón estabas con alguien más mientras yo estaba lejos, sabes cuantas confesiones recibe en Francia y no solo aquí... por serte fiel...pues bien jamás me gustaste - **ella comenzó a gritarme** \- te odio no me busques más, quédate con tu "novia" terminamos-

 **Me abofeteo nuevamente sin que yo pudiera hablar para negarlo, después la vi derramar unas lágrimas y gritarme "homo" en la cara y salir corriendo, lanzándome al suelo un collar que le di en nuestro primer aniversario, vaya...todo por culpa de él…**

-así que keeve era tu novia, veo fubuki no me mintió - **él se quedó viendo al escenita cruzando los brazos como si no le importara-**

-qué dices…. **-lo que menciono me tenía en curiosidad así que tomé ese collar y me puse de pie-**

-él dijo te dejara en paz por qué tenías una bella novia... no molesto sujetos que ya son domesticados por otros, realmente eso debió doler **-señalando su mejilla para hacer referencia-** pero te lo mereces por venir a besarme...tanto te he de gustar qué no te importo dos chicas te insultaran- **él se burló de mí y cubrió su boca para reírse-**

-qué egocéntrico...bien entonces hazte responsable - **me acerque a él y le tome de la ropa-** ella me ha votado por tu culpa además ya no puedo acostarme con ella por qué no puedo sentirme satisfecho ya que has ido y me has violado ahora hazte responsable y cuida de mi-

-es una orden- **él me miró y arqueó una de las cejas como si esperase algo-**

-lo es...quiero tomes la responsabilidad de quitarme mi virginidad y hacer me votaron-

-suenas como una chica despechada, y si no planeo hacerlo-

-podría insistir en ello-

 **Me acerque y le bese, no me importaba si nos miraban además estaba en uno de los huecos de la universidad donde es raro alguien este, me sentía igual a cuando ella me dijo terminamos y quería desahogarme, quería fuer a él que me hiciera olvidar de todo pero solo pude rozar sus labio y me alejo de él…**

-no me toques… **-dándome la espalda-** aún debo ir a clases ve a casa directo después de clases-

 **él me dio la espalda en todo momento y se fue, claro eso haría, él tenía clase de deportes ya que ayudaba al club de basquetbol tenía tres horas libres así qué le seguí por un rato y no pude evitar tomar fotos de cada salto que daba y notar cómo es que el uniforme dejaba ver ese cuerpo bien formado bajo el uniforme del club, el sudor hacía que se viera más caliente, después se fue a las regaderas y claro como era un chico a ninguno le importo entrara pero yo tenía mis ojos clavados en alguien no falta decir use el zoom en las fotos que hice en ese sitio, después de que salió de las regaderas y de cambiarse le espere fuera del club…**

-te traje agua, tómala- **me había dado prisa de ir por esa botella a la cafetería-**

-gracias pero no acepto nada sin importa este en una botella segada-

-lo entiendo de las chicas pero por qué desconfiar de tu "mascota" -

 **Él aceptó él agua y le seguí, no me miro o agradeció mi buena acción solo fue a ayudar a la siguiente clase, el club de debates, se estuvo en ese lugar un rato como no me dejaron entrar le espere fuera así qué le conseguí una bebida energética para qué recuperarse energía claro no lo agradezco ni un poco después terminaron sus clases y le espere fuera del salón de clases por una hora entera...**

-como te fue hoy- **le sonreí al verle salir de él aula-**

-planeas seguirme a cada lugar, comienzas a ser fastidioso-

-si- **sonreí ampliamente, es que a él acosador no le gusta él mismo trato-**

-no me importa, haz lo que quieras- **lo tome del brazo pegándome a el-**

-ya que has terminado con mi relación con keeve, arruinemos la que tienes tú-

-¿qué cosa?-

-vamos a casa y tengamos sexo salvaje como antes-

-es que te has vuelto loco- **el me empujo haciendo que cayera de sentón-**

-bien entonces le diré a la escuela lo que me hiciste no me importa si me amenazas o no diré me violaste-

 **Comencé a llorar llamando la atención de los estudiantes que salían de sus clase en ese momento y comenzaron a detenerse mirando el "pleito", él me tomó del brazo y me jaloneo todo el camino a la enfermería de aquel día, una vez dentro me empujó y cerró la puerta no me dejó no hablar y se abalanzó a mis labios besándome encendida mente…**

-si solo quieres sexo lo haré...pero antes- **él me empujó a la camilla** \- te pondré algo sobre esa mejilla por tu insistencia de seguirme no has notado te ha salido un moretón debido a la joyería que ella tenía en la mano, no te muevas-

 **Quién era este sujeto amable, ¿dónde está Hiroto?, él tomo un antiinflamatorio en gel y una bandita se acercó a mí y administro este gel tan frío en mi cara pero sentir sus dedos en mi mejilla golpeada era más como una caricia para mí, no pude evitar mirar esos ojos verdes tan bonitos me miraban como si estuviera complacido de algo, me quedé mirando fijamente hasta que apretó mi mejilla…**

-termine-

-eso me dolió-

-no me mires como si quisieras leerme, ahora no te muevas pondré él vendaje-

 **Él puse un pequeño vendaje ya que era un moretón, después fue a lavarse debido al gel, me sentía un tanto caliente me preguntó si es el gel o es porque me tocó…**

-ya no tienes esa marca en la cara, qué bueno por ti, seguro las chicas tras de ti no te verían si tienes esa cicatriz en ese rostro-

-eso no me importa-

-puedo preguntarte...qué clase de relación tienes con fubuki y él… **-quizás esa era lo que realmente quería saber ahora-** él por qué me degastes...no habías dicho eras tu mascota, sentí como si hubiera sido arrojado a una caja como una mascota abandonada… **-me reí un poco ante la idea de solo imaginar un animalito bajo la lluvia dentro de una caja-**

-no te da asco acaso-

-he...-

 **Voltea verlo donde estaba lavando sus manos, él no me miró y siguió lavando hasta cerrar el grifo y tomar una toalla y secar sus manos…**

-antes has dicho te da asco hacerlo conmigo y me odiabas, supongo es así si vienes con la intención de molestar pues bien - **él giró y sonrió** \- yo también te odio solo quería molestar a un pobre chico un rato pero no es divertido si alguien más te ha domesticado-

 **sus palabras me dolieron, de antemano sabía solo quería burlarse pero saberlo claramente me molestaba , qué tonto por qué no quiero darme cuenta y vengo a buscarle, me levanté y salí corriendo de la enfermería, fui un tonto y creer que casi me enamoraba de él , lo odio.**

* * *

-espero les agrade.


	8. Stalker Cap8

**Stalker:8**

 **mentira + lagrimas**

 **Salí corriendo qué olvide traer mis cosas así que regrese a la universidad, vaya realmente soy tan distraído pero entonces cuando estaba en mi taquilla buscando mis pertenencias escuche a alguien decir un par de nombres muy familiares…**

-entonces keeve sale ahora con hiroto-

-sí, eso me dijo-

-qué no su novio era un chico de segundo semestre-

-vamos como si lo tomara enserio es mejor para keeve un hombre como hiroto a un niño como ese-

-qué envidia- **esas dos chicas se fueron sin notar les escuche-**

 **No entendía nada, tome mis cosas y salí de ese sitio entonces quise irme pero note a unos pasos enfrente de mi a hiroto y keeve, ¿no es cierto?, les seguir hasta que llegaron a una cafetería famosa entre estudiantes universitarios y me escondí para escucharles justo detrás de ellos…**

-ustedes dos llegan tarde-

-es culpa de él profesor nos pidió quedarnos-

-hey hiroto me entere besaste al novio de keeve, ¿será verdad?- **la chica que estaba en esa mesa era yagami la señorita popularidad-**

-eso a ti qué te importa-

-quien, hablen claro- **esa voz era del otro pelirrojo que parecía un criminal-**

-ese niño, ryuuji qué salía con keeve fue y se abalanzó a hiroto, los vi desde el segundo piso, qué feo-

-hiroto como te atreviste hacerlo- **hablaba él albino, supongo para ellos era un asco-**

-qué no escuchas él se abalanzó en mí, no tengo intención de levantar mascotas votadas por sus amos-

-acaso no es el mismo al que decidiste fastidiar- **le preguntaba el otro pelirrojo yo solo tome la capucha de mi sudadera y me cubrí la cabeza-**

-bueno sabía lo había visto pero keeve jamás nos presentó a ese chico así que lo supe hasta que la vi con él y mi hermano me enseño una foto-

-es tan patético y creer se metió con él par de insensibles de nuestro círculo- hablaba él albino mientras parecía molesto-

-ahora lo defiendes, no hiciste nada para detenerlos-

-no, pero tampoco fui y lo torture cómo ese par-

-ya basta ustedes, quiero detalles de cómo se burlaron de él-

-reina no digas eso, era un tanto lindo incluso me dio un osito cosa que nadie ha hecho en un rato-

-no tenía nada de dinero y después va y cae en las manos de hiroto y ese par de peleoneros, supongo lo golpeaste hasta sacarle el ultimo billete-

-podría ser-

 **Estos sujetos se estaban burlando de mí, así que ella y hiroto se conocían, podía entender ahora solo había sido él objeto de unos abusivos de tercer semestre, se quedaron en la mesa de tras de mí burlándose de mí incluso me tomaron por estúpido me apoye contra la mesa, no sabía qué hacer salir y encararlos era tan cobarde que seguro los cinco me golpearían hasta no poder más, después les escuche irse…**

-yo pagaré, váyanse ustedes-

-nos vemos mañana-

 **Podía escuchar sus voces alejándose, quería hundirme, quería desaparecer, pero él golpe bajo fue cuando escuche su voz…**

-nos escuchaste…perdona-

-así que solo fui objeto - **no le mire solo me pare frente a él** \- de sus burlas, claro vayan y búrlense del chico más patético de la universidad, debí entender una chica como no vendría a declararme su amor o qué un sujeto tan popular vendría y me daría dinero fácilmente para pagar mis deudas- **quería llorar-**

-no es así lo estas mal interpretando-

-si claro, esas burlas no las malinterprete-

 **Estaba llorando, estaba destrozado, quería morirme, no quería ser sujeto de burla de él o nadie más...**

-note muevas de aquí debo ir a pagar, después hablamos con calma-

 **si claro como si fuera a esperar, me fui tomando mis cosas,... por qué no lo vi antes era claro, esa risa que me dedico cuando la enfermería era para burlarse de lo ingenuo que he sido, siempre han estado burlándose de mí, se están en un semestre superior pero no podría ir y quejarme porque hasta él director tienen comprado ese grupo de niños ricos, seguí caminando sin importar nada, estaba por cruzar la avenida pero no me di cuenta del cambio del semáforo y casi fui golpeado por un vehículo a alta velocidad pero antes de que algo pasara fui tomado del cuerpo y llevado atrás y caer encima de alguien…**

-estuvo cercas- **fue lo qué balbuceé al ver lo rápido que paso-**

-¡estúpido! - **mire y hiroto era él qué me salvó y ahora gritaba** \- un poco más y terminas siendo arrollado por ese automóvil **-se veía alterado y asustado** \- es que acaso te quieres morir te dije me esperases, por qué no me puedes hacer caso eres un necio haces las cosas por impulso sin pensar las consecuencias-

 **Comencé a llorar y me pegue a su pecho, está aterrado y asustado quería desahogarme con alguien me sentía dolido y traicionado, al vernos en el suelo algunas personas se acercaron pero hiroto me tomo de la mano sin importarle nada y me acerco a él para irnos de ese sitio…**

-d-dónde vamos **\- intentaba contener las lágrimas-**

-a casa, te dije te fueras a casa derecho después de clase, realmente haces lo que se te da la gana además...has dicho quieres tener sexo conmigo y esta vez no te dejare ir aunque sientas asco, te hare odiarme con todo tu cuerpo además ya que no quieres que te deje en la calle te tomate, aun eres mi mascota, cierto... ryuuji-

 **Lo tome del brazo y me aferre a él, seguí llorando todo el camino, si él no hubiera corrido desde la cafetería a la avenida seguro yo…además me sentía feliz de ser llamado por mi nombre.**

 **Me llevo hasta su casa y me llevo directo a su habitación y antes de poder cruzar en su habitación se apoderó de mis labios ¿estará bien? este sujeto me ve como su burla, pero mi lógica me abandono cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi cara y su lengua lamer mis labios, me llevó a su cama y se colocó encima mío, comenzó a llevar sus manos bajo mi ropa…se sentía tan bien ser tocado por él…**

-eso me dolió-

-creo no es visible - **presionando con dedo una parte de mi cadera** \- pero seguro te saldrán los moretones de los golpes que has llevado hoy, bien veamos tu resistencia a él dolor-

 **él sonrió y presionaba donde mostraba alguna señal de dolor paso de mis labios a mi cuello y después me quito mi sudadera y camisa, besaba mi pecho de tal forma que me excitaba, sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar mi pantalón para sacarlo fuera, cuando comenzó a lamerme, se sentía tan bien que no podía evitar gemir al sentir su boca y él como besaba y jugaba con mi miembro, termine corriéndome soltando un gran gemido al sentirme tan lleno de placer….él saco mi ropa tras enderezarse deslizando fuera de mis piernas mis jeans y ropa interior...**

-ryuuji, separa las piernas-

-es una orden- **aun jadeaba un poco-**

-claro, eres mi fiel mascota-

 **Él me tomó de la cadera y entro en mi de un solo golpe, me queje ante el dolor que sentía y me producía, comenzó a moverse y se arqueó a mi comenzó a besarme el cuello sentía me marcaba en cada beso, sus movimientos eran rápidos y solo enrede mis manos en las sabanas...**

-hiroto….me...Más...-

-qué deseoso y lujurioso-

 **No pude resistir y gemí de placer al sentir me entregaba u hombría y pude escuchar un "te amo" creo fue mi imaginación...me sentía tan agotado que me quede dormido sin saber más, era patético dormirme por un poco de sexo, me pregunto si esto lo hice por qué lo deseaba o me vi obligado al ser traído a la fuerza...quizás un poco de ambas razones.**

 **Al despertar estaba sobre la cama pero estaba muy oscuro pero pude sentir la respiración de hiroto tras mi cuello al girarme le vi dormir, como debía ver esto, este sujeto se ha burlado de mí pero me a ayudo...no le entiendo y no me entiendo a mí por venir de regreso a él. Me acurruque pegando mi cara en su pecho, tiene un bien cuerpo que no podía evitar tocar cada milímetro disponible...su pecho, cara cadera y...todo su cuerpo me gustaban pe pegue más para sentir su calor y así dormir un poco más…**

 **Al día siguiente me desperté y no había nada que me atara a este lugar pero no podía moverme miré y no estaba hiroto, intente moverme un poco pero la espalda, cadera, piernas todo me dolían peor a cuando fui violado, después de la puerta entraba Hiroto de lo más calmado y suspirando.**

* * *

-espero les gustara


	9. Stalker Cap9

**Stalker: 9**

 **una verdad tras otra...**

-me alegra no te fueras, - **él entró él la habitación y se acercó a un lado de la cama** \- aún debemos platicar de lo ocurrido ayer no pude por qué no dejabas de llorar y te dormiste-

-de quien crees es la culpa-

-lo siento- **él al decir eso desvió la mirada-**

-¿he?-

-lo que escuchaste, lo lamento pero sé que a keeve realmente le gustaste **-pude notar como apretaba los puños pero no me miraba ni un poco-** , jamás supe quien eras hasta que Fubuki me mostró una foto de tu novia por ello decidí dejar de molestar...bueno por qué...no sabía cómo acercarme a ti…- **realmente quería me viera pero no podía moverme a causa del dolor-**

-¿acercar?, deseabas molestarme desde hace mucho-

-no es eso, seguro no lo creas y no deseo explicarlo, conozco a Fubuki desde hace mucho tiempo… **-él hizo una pausa y le vi titubear** \- como veras tiene llave de mi casa, bueno no hace mucho vino a mi casa a dejarme a su mascota por qué Atsuya es alérgico entonces dejó su celular en la mesa y se fue a buscar algo para su mascota entonces mientras le daba un baño a su perro su celular sonó y me grito respondiera, mire la foto que tenia de ti de contacto y tu número, créelo tonto pero yo…me enamore de él chico que mantenía una sonrisa tonta en la foto de ese celular, cuando él vino a preguntar quién era le dije no tenía idea así que no respondí entonces mencionó…

 _-"es Ryuuji, Hiroto recuerdas te conté de mi amigo qué tropezó con Goenji y ambos fueron a dar a la piscina en nuestro viaje a él parque acuático, es él y esta es una foto que casualmente Afrodi tomo ya que estaba por tomar una foto a Atsuya qué estaba enfrente pero se quitó antes de terminar bañado, fue divertido así que puse su foto, podría dártela si quieres-_

 _-yo para qué la quiero-_

 _-es divertido, además estoy yo en el fondo ves"-_

-aunque le dije que no la envió además él estaba en la misma foto, pero cuando te vi en una de mis clases pude reconocerte y no te quite la vista de encima ...supongo que en el fondo me gustaría haber podido ser tu amigo en otras condiciones tal vez pero jamás pude acercarme por culpa de que no teníamos nada en común y la única clase tú te sentabas al frente de las filas y yo solo podía verte la espalda, por ello hice lo que hice, sé no es justificable y lo siento, al escuchar tu problema creí solo así podía estar cercas de…la persona que me gusta...por ello pensé que así sería la única forma si iba y te decía, -"quieres ser mi amigo"-, seguro te negarías y si te decía...-"me gustas"-, te reirías y me dirías un par de insultos y de lo que podría morirme y te alejaras de mi evitándome para siempre por ello pensé así sería la única forma de estar...con la persona que me gusta...lo que creyeron mis amigos es qué tomaría ventaja de amenazarte como lo he hecho con cada persona que me pide prestado, cuando llega el día limite ellos van y los golpean ya que no soy bueno en las peleas y consiguen mi dinero y se quedan con las regalías, ellos creían quería lo mismo pero yo solo quería estar cercas de ti y tener la oportunidad de tocarte...lamento lo que hice para compensarlo... hoy hable con keeve y ella entiende que lo que pasó no fue cierto, le he dicho éramos amigos y estaba harto de esas chicas, si fuiste a hacer eso, él beso fue por ayudarme, ella ha aceptado regresar contigo ya que realmente le gustas, me gustas y mucho pero no quiero hacerte más daño, no quiero verte llorar más...puedes quedarte debo salir...adiós...cierto hay dinero en la barra de la cocina tómalo y vete en taxi con Fubuki-

 **No tuve la oportunidad de decir algo ya que me quedé en blanco, a Hiroto...le gusto, es lo único que mi mente entendía, poco a poco razone lo que dijo,... es verdad si él chico más popular viniera a mí y dice "sal conmigo" claro que lo tomaría como burla y como dijo lo evitaría de igual forma si de pronto se acercara a ser mi amigo lo sentiría sospechosos pero...eso no era motivo para tomarme a la fuerza...por alguna razón saber su motivo me hacía sentir no estaría más con él y eso me dolía un poco más a él dolor de mi cuerpo, me quedé en cama y pegue mi frente a mis rodillas...no quería alejarme de él…¡cierto no podía!, debo hacer tome responsabilidad de lo que me hizo ahora seré yo el que se quedara con él por la fuerza, ya que lo hemos hecho varia veces eso debería decir...ser amantes, ser responsable de mi ahora así como él qué mi novia me dejara.**

 **Me levanté de la cama de golpe lo cual hizo cayera de cara al perder el equilibrio pero me levante tome prestado el baño para asearme y un poco de ropa ya que no tenía la propia por ahora la cual puse a lavar ya que tenía polvo y otras cosas encima,**

 **hice la cena esperando le gustara ...ahora que lo pensaba ¿dónde se fue?, si a partir de ahora le obligare a decirme dónde va sin mí, después de terminar una cena muy al estilo japonés fui y revise la casa...no había portarretratos a la vista así que iría a la escena de sus crímenes conmigo y después de revisar un estante de libros encontré un álbum fotográfico en él había dos bebé algo lindos después como pasaba las fotos vi eran Shirou y Atsuya después en una de ellas estaban ese par, un adulto que venía ya saliendo en las fotografías y un pelirrojo un poco alto a los gemelos sin lugar a dudas ese era mi Hiroto, ¿pero qué hace con los hermanos Fubuki?, seguí mirando las fotografías de ese álbum atentamente pero casi no en todas estaba solo de sus 8 años quizás hasta los 14 años, después no había nada en ellas, no entendía del todo pero ver fotos de ese par me agradaba también. Ahora que lo pienso por qué él álbum de ese par está en la casa de hiroto...creo hiroto dijo ellos eran especiales, acaso…les acosa desde antes que a mí, no, eso no puede ser él dijo era al único que acosa y es por amor, después escuche la puerta y me levanté para ver si era hiroto pero…**

-Ryuuji, - **cerré el álbum al** **escuchar la puerta, lo coloque rápido en su sitio y salí de la habitación para ver a Fubuki-** me alegra verte, Goenji dijo no regresaste a casa así que me asuste, vámonos ahora qué se estas bien, hiroto, él me llamó dijo estabas aquí-

-no, esperaré a hiroto aquí, quiero que hablemos-

-Ryuuji, andando, las personas como él no pueden estar contigo o conmigo vámonos-

-eso no depende de ti, me quedo aquí- **el me tomo del brazo pero me zafe de un manotazo-**

-claro que depende de mí, él no puede estar cercas de ti o de mí por qué es un egoísta-

-no deberías expresarte así de alguien que no conoces- **me moleste por eso y le grite además él también lo estaba haciendo-**

-lo dijo por qué lo conozco mejor que nadie -

-¿qué cosa?-

-quiero decir …- **el desvió la mirada y bajo el tono** \- es alguien que conozco por más tiempo y es un egoísta no piensa en los demás solo en su conveniencia y lo que es peor sabe cómo usar a las personas, no quiero uno de mis mejores amigos sea lastimado por él...no quiero ver a alguien sufrir por su causa, por ello te pido no te acerques más a hiroto **-apretó los puños y tembló un poco-** ,no sé qué te ha dicho pero todo es mentira solo pretende ganar simpatía y tenerte en su control – **me miro dedicando una sonrisa-** vamos a casa sí, no necesitas de hiroto-

-no quiero no importa lo que digas-

-no pretendo escucharte y menos explicarte, él no regresará si lo conocieras sabrías donde está pero como él no tiene intención de ello no sabes nada de él, me voy a casa no llegues tarde-

 **El que mencionara no explicaría me recordó a hiroto ambos escondían algo cierto, acaso ambos salieron antes, si es así, seguro algo malo pasó entre ambos, ¿qué?, no quería meterme pero a mí...ahora me interesaba hiroto pero era verdad no sabía nada de él y él no era bueno hablando de sí mismo lo poco o mucho que se no es gran cosa.**

 **Seguí a Fubuki de regreso a donde me quedaba con él, me sentía deprimido ya que al día siguiente en la universidad no le pude ver, nuevamente me evitaba...vaya forma de sentir amor.**

 **En uno de mis cambios de clase escuche a unas chicas hablar, irían a ver a hiroto quien ayudaría al club de basquetbol en un partido así que fui y al llegar a él gimnasio él no estaba así que fui a los camerinos y después de buscar entre los chicos que se cambiaban en ese lugar entre directo a hiroto…**

-tú, acaso pretendes evitarme después de lo de ayer-

 **Tras decir eso más de una mirada se clavaron en ambos, además de que alce la voz, él terminó por ponerse la playeras de equipos basquetbol pude ver por un instante su espalda y se giró a mí suspirando…**

-hiroto no tardes, te esperamos fuera- **le habló uno de los chicos saliendo de ese lugar-**

-sí, muchas gracias-

 **Él respondió amable y esos chicos se fueron cerrando la puerta de ese club solo se sentó en la banca tras de él y suspiró nuevamente…**

-creí Fubuki te convencería de alejarte de mí-

-no, no lo hizo y por qué debería es que acaso es tu novia- **lo dije sin pensarlo mucho aunque comenzaba a sentirme celoso-**

-no hables así de él- **me miró un tanto molesto cosa que me provocó más-**

-por qué, es qué acaso no ha podido llevarlo a la cama, por eso eres amable o es qué acaso el único chico inalcanzable para ti -

-te dijo qué te calles, no le menciones más-

-ya sé, es qué acaso no solo Shirou sino también Atsuya, seguro tienes fantasías con llevarte a ese par de gemelos a la cama y tomar a esos gemelos de la peor forma...aunque ya sale con alguien cosa que seguro no te importa-

-te dijo qué te calle, no sabes nada-

 **Él se levantó molesto y me tomo de del cuello podía sentir sus dedos apoyados y me empujó a los casilleros tras de mí y me acorralo…**

-lo que piense de ellos a ti no te importa no hables mal de ambos frente a mí-

-te gustan más que yo, ¿es eso?-

-qué si es así - **él sonrió y se acercó a mí-** , ¡sí!, me gustan más que tú, feliz-

-no puedes amarlos por qué a mí me gusta Hiroto yo…- **estaba celoso de ellos y molesto-**

 **Intente tocar su rostro pero me dio un manotazo y se alejó para tomar una maleta deportiva...y después me miró con algo de molestia…**

-ve con keeve, ella me pidió las vieras en la cafetería, como si adivinara qué vendrías a molestarme-

-no iré, no me has escuchado no me importa si te gusta Shirou, Atsuya o quien sea a mí ya no me interesa keeve por qué no siento motivación alguna a diferencia de contigo, me he vuelto adicto a ti, si me odias ahora….perfecto rechacémonos pero no me alejare de ti-

 **Por alguna razón comencé a llorar, no, no quería eso quería quizás...intentar algo más neutral, experimentar mi primer amor con un chico de una forma sutil y cálida... no un enfermizo y peligroso amor como hasta ahora van las cosa, él me tomó del rostro con ambas manos, cosa que me sorprendió y me alzó el rostro, me besó metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca y con sus pulgares secar mis lágrimas….**

-si te quedas conmigo te destrozare con mis manos - **él se alejó y susurro a mi odio-**

-no me importa si nos matamos mutuamente-

 **Me estire para besarlo pero se alejó empujándome un poco y dio vuelta dejándome con los labios estirados esperando un beso, después le vi tomar una maleta de deportes para irse…**

-debo irme, si quieres quédate no planeo dedicar un triunfo ni nada o salir después contigo tengo una agenda ocupada-

 **Tras decir eso salió de él camerino, supongo debía irme iría donde keeve y terminaremos, claro no le diría la escuche con sus amigos o qué realmente ahora solo me sentía caliente con él sexo masoquista y violento de hiroto al punto que él día siguiente me dejó adolorido y tuve qué tomar un analgésico para él dolor de espalda.**

* * *

 _ **este sea el "** ultimo **" espero actualizar pronto,  
sin mas bye-bye,espero fuera del agrado el fic.**_


	10. Stalker Cap10

_**Saludos, se e tardado en actualizar, pero no he tenido tiempo así como ideas, hoy les traigo doble continuación los capítulos que he hecho actualmente, para ser verdad iba a dejarlo en este capítulo con un final trágico para Midorikawa, pero no me gusto además de que faltarían varias cosas dejando inconcluso el fic casi que aunque este algo extenso les traigo continuación, gracias a quienes siguen leyendo y esperando a que actualice, sin más, he aquí los siguientes dos capítulos.**_

* * *

 **Stalker: 10 una verdad tras otra...**

 **llegue a la cafetería a buscarla, me acerque a ella, haría esto rápidamente y lo hice me gane una buena bofetada y eso que omití el hecho que sentía ahora más placer por un pecho plano pero bien formado a un pecho grande como el de ella...le dije que no quería estar con ella, qué para comenzar si tanto dice quererme no desconfiaría tanto de mi como para terminar con una llamada o tras ver lo que hice con hiroto, decir terminamos por segunda vez, regresar con ella era estar en un juego quizás más peligroso que con hiroto así qué le dije, "terminamos definitivamente" además que ya me gustaba… una sexy "chica" que era más mi tipo, minutos después me abofeteó tan fuerte que me aturdió, me alegra no me aventara el café que tenía en la mano sino aparte de sentir el ardor en mi cara tendría que ir a lavarme el café que para mi suerte era frio pero aun así seria molesto, ella se fue y me dio un par de insulto deseando esa "chica sexy" que me gusta me dejará , si se entera de la verdad seguro me mataría…**

-Midorikawa… ¿qué te pasó en la cara, déjame ver?- **kazemaru se acercó al verme y me toco donde Keeve me golpeo-**

-me pico una avispa-

-vaya esa "avispa" tiene mano dura he-

-a decir verdad… **-suspire-** termine con mi novia creo no lo tomo bien-

-enserio, casi no me lo creo, ven te pondré algo en la cara-

-gracias kazemaru eres un ángel-

-vamos harás que me sonroje-

 **Seguí a kazemaru, él es asistente en el club de fútbol no le gustan los deportes pero si ver a su novio jugar, si se unió de "asistente" para tener tiempo juntos según él, me llevó a la enfermería en el primer piso de la universidad y busco una compresa fría y se acercó a mí con ella presionando mi cara…**

-presiona así no se hinchara-

-gracias-

-por qué terminaron, creí te gustaba, incluso mencionaste…" me gane la lotería con ella", mientras esbozas una sonrisa-

-para ser honesto al comienzo solo me intereso su dinero después realmente me gusto...pero ahora...me...ya no me gusta-

-le has dicho la mirabas como un bono bancario-

-estás loco de ese modo no solo me abofetea seguro me mata-

-solo tú te metes en problemas uno tras otro, dime cómo vas con tu préstamo- **es verdad solo kazemaru sabe de ese dinero-**

-qué cosa, no sé de qué hablas-

-no has dicho hiroto te presto, me imagino a esta altura ya le has pagado, ha sido un mes ya-

-bueno, no realmente, aun no le pago nada-

-es que no recuerdas lo que te dije-

-lo recuerdo y espero recuerdes mi respuesta….él no es nada de eso, descuida no me ha pedido pagar aun, seguro sabe no tengo como pagarle seguro me dirá qué puedo pagarle…no sé, ayudándole en sus trabajos como tareas-

-o siendo él chico de los recados-

-vamos eso no es verdad Hiroto es un buen chico-

-por qué algo me dice me escondes algo-

-¿cómo vas con Endou?- **le cambie el tema pero era claro no deseaba cambiarlo-**

 **-** no me cambies el tema-

-ya, él no me ha pedido nada extraño y no me ha pedido pagarle, deja de preocuparte-

-cuanto le has pedido-

-cuánto….creo que dos mil 500 yenes, no recuerdo bien **-me quite la compresa para irme de ese lugar, él se giró a verme algo alterado-**

-¡qué cosa!, no te creo no te esté cobrando esa cantidad-

-no, además...creo es agradable - **sonreí un poco-**

-te gusta, cierto - **él me miró seriamente, vaya como esconderle algo a quien me conoce de años, ya que ambos nacimos en Okinawa-**

-he? Quién?-

-eres de ese tipo, tienes cara de ingenuo pero realmente eres un "M" de lo peor, incluso lo llevas en él nombre-

-no soy "M" como tu si eres un "S" como Fubuki y Goenji, solo fingen inocencia cuando son de lo peorcito es que crees no me acuerdo de las marcas de mordidas en tu cuello lo cual justificaste como una alergia aunque eran evidentes las marcas de dientes-

-ya basta, no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti-

-si ya terminaste de ayudarme entonces me voy no quiero me preguntes por hiroto o mi préstamo y además, que si es verdad a ti eso no te importa-

 **después de decir eso salí en la enfermería, odiaba cuando se metía en mi vida, lo conozco desde la secundaria ,ambos tomamos el examen para venir a Tokio desde Okinawa ,entiendo se preocupe pero no me gusta parezca mi madre, a mí me gusta hiroto...no importa si no me acepta ahora...aunque estoy seguro que le gusto, quizás si, si sea un "M" como él dijo, creer pasaría de estar enamorado de la belleza de las mujeres a poner mis ojos en alguien tan bien dotado de talento y habilidades como hiroto, quiero salir con él.**

 **Terminaron mis clases y fui a buscarlo pero no le encontré en ninguna parte, ahora que lo pensaba...Fubuki y él cuando se trata del otro son tan odiosos, como si se celaran mutuamente… odio eso aunque ahora que lo recuerdo ya lo vi con Atsuya una vez y parecía le trataba bien a diferencia de Fubuki...realmente habían salido o…. Atsuya y Hiroto salieron en el pasado y a Shirou le gustaba Hiroto y al saberlo se encelo por no ser él, ¿quizás?, como sea, él es mío cierto, no necesito preocuparme por ello.**

 **O eso creí, mire a unos paso después de salir de la universidad para ir a casa a buscar a Hiroto pero le vi así qué le seguí al dar la vuelta en una calle le perdí por un segundo cuando le encontré iba a llamarle pero estaba con Shirou pero antes de dar otro paso fui detenido del brazo y al mirar al responsable vi a Atsuya…**

-no vayas, vamos mejor a comer un helado juntos, si-

-no quiero, estoy ocupado- **me zafe de él pero me detuvo-**

-vas con Hiroto cierto, solo será un momento además sabes donde vive- **supongo no debía ir y escuchar, pero realmente quería ir-**

-qué si lo sé, no tiene nada que ver contigo-

-lo has hecho con él, ¿cierto? - **él sonrió un poco cosa que me incomodo-**

-qué cosa-

-Shirou me contó que cuando fue a su casa los encontró en un intento de hacerlo aun así noto el beso y donde tenía sus manos así como el que ayer qué fue por ti estabas semidesnudo y aun así intento sacarte de casa de Hiroto, Shirou es tan ….qué palabra debería decir….celoso-

-primero lo que haga con él no es su problema y solo había tomado un baño después me vestí y me fui con é **l -quería negarlo, me ponía nervioso de solo recordarlo-**

-claro, con el cabello seco-

-además por qué celosos, ellos son pareja o qué, además él está saliendo ya hace unos años con Goenji-

-bueno…quizás es por mí, con respecto a estar celoso...pero vámonos de aquí te diré cuando estemos con un helado-

 **Admitía la curiosidad me invadió y él me llevó lejos de Hiroto, llegamos a un local donde venden helado y tras tener nuestros helado nos sentamos en la barra del negocio frente a la ventana…**

-bien… ¿cómo que es por ti qué él es celoso?-

-no sé si deba decirlo-

-bien no lo digas, solo me termino mi helado iré yo a preguntar-

-bien, te diré pero no digas nada y escucha atentamente, después finge ante ellos no saber nada-

-bien-

-fue hace tiempo cuando éramos niños, yo me apegue mucho a hiroto y antes decía cosas como qué "me gustaba Hiroto" o "Hiroto es él hermanos que siempre quise", desde los 8 iba tras de él y una ocasión él me defendió de unos peleoneros y lo admire más….pero un día cuando regresaba de clases tras correr lejos de Shirou en una competencia ,entre en casa y vi a Hiroto frete a la puerta del comedor sin moverse, me acerque a él y escuche algo, el salió corriendo de casa, fui tras el pero estaba cansado por la carrera de antes así que al cruzar por una calle, tuvimos un accidente ,yo quede inconsciente y fui hospitalizado por tres días y hiroto solo tuvo una fractura ya que me protegió de una motocicleta…no te lo he dicho verdad….Hiroto es mi hermano mayor, nuestro hermano adoptivo, el punto es que desde ese accidente Shirou se enojó porque estaba con él y culpo a Hiroto de todo, mi accidente y la muerte de nuestros padres, nos separamos hace tiempo y él vive por su cuenta….Shirou es celosos porque quiere a Hiroto como su hermano pero quiere las mismas atenciones y se siente culpable por ser el causante del accidente, así lo ve el, por ello quería hablar con Hiroto…tu no lo sabias porque él no es de los que les habla de su vida a un desconocido,… para mi hermano mayor solo eres un conocido del cual después se olvidara, además si lo conocieras mejor sabrías esto y otras cosas más, quizás para el solo eres una compañía monetaria y….-

 **Me moleste por su argumento y me levante golpeando la mesa, agradecía el cuento pero no dejaría me criticara un mocoso…**

-gracias por el cuento y el helado, si terminaste de hablar me voy…cierto no te metas en mi vida y lo que haga o deje de hacer con hiroto no es de tu incumbencia sin importar que seas de él, en cuanto a mí no sabes nada y no te metas-

 **Depuse de eso salí de ese lugar, admitía estaba molesto pero al saber eso me sorprendió, realmente no sé nada de él, quizás solo este pasando un momento el conmigo y al final me deje cuando le pague su dinero.**

* * *

 **espero les gustara .**


	11. Stalker Cap11

E aquí el siguiente capítulo espero sea del agrado, he pensado si agregar lemmon o no así que deje uno muy poco detallado, espero poder hacer uno más adelante, sin más espero les agrade.

* * *

 **Stalker: 11 una verdad tras otra...**

 **No sabía qué hacer con lo que sabía, aunque fuera con Hiroto a preguntar...seguro no me diría nada, no quería ir donde Fubuki o Hiroto quería estar solo. llegue sin notarlo al sitio donde vivía antes, la encargada al verme me saludó y preguntó por mí ,ya ha sido un mes desde que me había "mudado" entonces me enteré un poco de cuando Hiroto vino a secuestrarme, ella dijo le contó sobre mis problemas financieros para pagar y de ser así me iba a echar aunque mi tía era una amiga me daría tiempo pero no podía darme un servicio gratuito fue cuando Hiroto pago un año de la renta que debía con la mentira de que yo trabajaba para él o mejor dicho en el negocio de su familia, no entendí nada pero mi casera le dio el contrato de mi deuda saldada a él y le dejó pasar a mi cuarto entonces cómo olvidé mi móvil él contesto ,según mi casera se trataba seguro de mi tía, le contó cosas a él ya que en alguno momento contenía la risa por ello supo era de Okinawa, el nombre de mis tíos, negocio, situación familiar y mi información, incluso mencionó mi tía lo invitó a ir a visitar por ello incluso sabía la dirección de su hogar...entonces…¿Hiroto no es un stalker?...quizás no, pero si un aprovechado de la situación...**

 **Cuando le pedía a mi casera quedarme un día ella preguntó si me pele con mi guapo "novio", olvide ese había mentido, solo sonreí y le dije no era así, era un amigo pero ella no me creyó pero me dejó la habitación, bueno podía quedarme en este lugar y no en la calle.**

 **Entre en la habitación, fui y me di un baño, estaba tan tranquilo sumergido en la tina pensando solo en mi cuando escuché un ruido fuera y después la puerta del baño se abrió dejándome sorprendido...**

-con que aquí estabas- **él suspiró un poco al verme, yo estaba sorprendido-**

-Hiroto, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Fubuki me habló hace poco y dijo no llegaste a su casa y me pregunto si estabas conmigo al no ser así decidí usar el rastreador GPS que puse en tu móvil-

-eso es acoso- **susurre, mientras me estiraba a alcanzar una toalla-**

-no, se llama saber dónde estás, eso y la mujer dueña de esta pensión me llamo dijo, "tu novio, Ryuuji está aquí, no deberían pelear sino llevarse mejor, así que ven por él y conversen como la pareja que son", por ello vine aquí-

-algunas personas no respetan tu intimidad o vida - **suspire un poco, por qué no lo adivine-**

-te esperaré fuera, no intentes suicidarte, y tenemos que hablar antes de que lo hagas-

 **Al verlo salir, recordaba él me rechazó antes, ¿no?, antes me dijo en el gimnasio "si te quedas conmigo te destrozare con mis manos", pero yo realmente no quiero eso, realmente soy un masoquista como dijo Kazemaru,**

 **salí de la tina después de secarme y me cambie por la misma ropa, al salir le vi preparando algo de comer, note una bolsa de compras sobre la mesa, se había molestado en traer eso, por mí...me sentí un poco feliz y me acerque a él…**

-Hiroto…creí habías dicho no me querías cercas...aun así has venido aquí...preocupado quizás **\- lo último lo susurre-**

-bueno es así, no te quiero cercas…- **eso me deprimió** \- pero...realmente no puedo ser yo el que se aleje de ti...lo que he hecho **\- él dejó de hacer lo que hacía y cerró la llave de la estufa para verme-** no está bien pero realmente me gustas... desde hace tiempo, te lo dije si iba y te lo decía seguro creerías era broma o te asqueaba y lo que menos quería era que te alejaras, aun así la forma en que trate no estuvo bien, si tú lo pides ahora me alejare de ti pero tu realmente no te quieres alejarte de mí, cierto...-

-me gustas...- **lo que hizo claro que no me gusto pero ahora…-** sin importar lo ocurrido, incluso, lo siento, lamento ser grosero con tus hermanos frente a ti sin saber nada-

-¿qué?-

-Atsuya, me contó un poco, ustedes son hermanos...lamento ofenderlos frente a ti diciendo te gustaban y creer cosas extrañas…perdona, no pregunte mucho, pero realmente me sorprende saberlo-

-bien no preguntes no te diré-

 **Sabía se molestaría, él desvió la mirada aún más de mí dándome la espalda, no me dirá nada era claro, realmente no le conozco ministra yo para él soy tan transparente para que sepa más de mi qué** **yo….**

-me enteré terminaste con Keeve...creí la amabas-

-te lo dije, ya no es así, me gusta alguien más, pero quizás yo a esa persona no...Ahora me quiere lejos, pero cómo lo supiste-

-ella me contó, la encontré con reina conversado y me dijo le has dicho no le amabas más y qué te gustaba una chica sexy, es así-

-enserio, qué divertido, dijo no me rio de ella sino...olvídalo- **me imagine a Hiroto por un segundo en una forma más linda-**

-realmente te gusta una chica, otro mejor dicho-

-bueno quizás si sea linda o sexy - **esta celoso** \- pero….no es una chica sino… es Hiroto, la persona que me gusta ahora pero no se lo diría a ella sino a quien me gusta ahora-

-pero a mí…- **él volteo a verme, suspire un tanto decepcionado de la posible respuesta** -

-¿realmente no te gusto?, después de lo que me has hecho, después de que me tuviste a tu antojo y me hiciste cosas tan humillantes...y termine siendo adicto a tu cuerpo...aun así no te gusto…- **quería llorar** \- solo deseas obtener un poco diversión y humillarme...es así-

-tengo esa fama, no es así, por lo menos contigo… pero no...A mí, realmente me gustas pero no deseo hacerte más daño, se te lastime y un lo siento no será suficiente...aun así ya no deseo lastimarte por mucho que me gustes-

-entonces solo debes hacerte responsable de tus actos y cuidar de mi-

 **Busque su cercanía y me pegue a su cuerpo buscando sus labios y ser correspondido en un beso apasionante, quería estar con él, él me sujetó mientras deslizo sus manos hacia atrás de mi espalda y abrazarme sin separarse de ese beso, después de que el aire entre nuestras bocas se escapara nos separamos y él me atrajo aún más a su cuerpo y me abrazo aún más con fuerza llevando yo mis manos tras su espalda…**

-te prometo que me haré responsable de mis actos, solo si prometes quedarte a mi lado para siempre-

-sí, lo mismo dijo-

-quiero me lo demuestres-

-de la forma que quieras, te demostrare que te quiero, amo a Hiroto con locura-

 **después de eso fui arrastrado a la cama y me llevó abajo, se colocó sobre mí y entonces si ninguna interrupción él hizo de mí lo que quiso haciendo el amor de tal forma que le deseaba más, me llenó de besos ,sus manos se pasearon por todo mi cuerpo y me lleno de un placer que solo deseaba con él, Hiroto en la cama es el mejor…aunque era el único con él que he estado si de hombres se trata, era tan bueno que parecía había tenido un sueño un tanto erótico pero al despertar al día siguiente y verle junto a mí en la cama y ver la marca que yo había dejado en su cuello me dejaba claro lo qué pasó no fue mi imaginación y ahora lo mío con Hiroto podía ser real y no ser unilateral.**

* * *

 **bye-bye, hasta la siguiente actualización del fic.**


	12. Stalker Cap12

**hola,les traigo continuación, espero sea del agrado.**

* * *

 **Stalker: 12 negocios.**

 **a la mañana siguiente desperté y estaba sobre la cama , mire alrededor y no le vi ...lo sabía había sido un sueño, Hiroto no vendría por mí preocupado de mi paradero y menos me diría le gusto, me senté sobre la cama entonces noté estaba desnudo, no tengo ese hábito no por tomado qué este y vi sobre mi pecho varios puntos rojos entonces recordé lo que pasó, me sonroje al momento, después de que Hiroto hizo ...él me tomó llenándome de placer y acariciando mi cuerpo y lo hicimos por mucho tiempo que creí que de tanto besarlo me secaba los labios. Salí de la cama y fui a darme un baño y me puse la misma ropa de ayer ya que no tenía mi ropa en este lugar, ordene el sitio y salí de la habitación tomando la llave, cuando baje las escaleras me encontré con la encargada quien barría la entrada de él lujar…**

-buen día, gracias por dejarme quedar la noche aquí, encargada-

-no te preocupes, pero tu novio se ha ido antes que tú, ¿no han vuelto a pelear?, cierto tan buen sujeto que parece él-

-no es mi novio y no hemos peleado aunque me sorprende se fuera sin mí-

-bueno espero ahora tú y ese chico no pelen o en lugar de tus tíos será la que te dará un sermón-

-bien, gracias por dejarme quedar, me voy-

 **escuche se despedía de mí y salí de él lugar, era fin de semana así que me dirijo a caminar antes de ir a casa de Shirou, vaya no quería verlo aún, dijo aun no asimilo lo que dijo Atsuya y ya que Hiroto no lo negó sin duda es verdad, los tres son hermanos y Hiroto no me dirá nada….pero quizás...ellos dos si, ¿no?, me di prisa a ir a casa de Fubuki seguro podíamos conversar ya que Atsuya, Aphrodi y Goenji trabajan a tiempo parcial en una cafetería y los otros dos en un negocio de comida los fines de semanas, me di prisa pero justo cuando llegué a él lugar donde viven un automóvil salió para mi buena suerte apenas arrancaba puse mis manos sobre automóvil para recuperarme del susto y después escuche el claxon y mire a quien conducía dispuesto a reclamar…**

-hay tu ten….mas… ¿Hiroto?-

-podrías no brincar así - **él se asomó por la ventanilla del automóvil-** sube por favor-

-si-

 **di vuelta y entre de lado de él copiloto y le mire mientras se ponía en marcha nuevamente ,miré hacia atrás y vi algunas maletas, sin duda alguna eran mis cosas y regrese la mirada a él pero antes de decir algo él mismo habló…**

-he decidido que vivamos juntos cómo ves he ido ya por tus cosas y no te preocupes por Fubuki él no tuvo más opción que aceptar- **lo decía mientras sonreía-**

-¿acaso lo golpeaste?

-qué te crees que soy, en fin solo lo convencí ahora vamos a casa, estaba por ir por ti, a esto ¿qué haces aquí?-

-antes dime, este automóvil ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-

-lo robe-

-¿qué cosa?….- **me sorprendí por un momento cuando lo dijo-**

-quita esa cara, es mío, algo que jamás haría es robar-

-cómo lo conseguiste-

-me lo regalaron-

\- ¿enserio?-

-enserio, ayer una conocida me regaló este automóvil-

-acaso, una conquista- **admito está molesto por mi propia idea-**

-qué si es así-

-nada-

 **Me sentía algo triste, supongo solo yo creí que Hiroto y yo teníamos algo después de lo de ayer, qué tonto fui de creer tal cosa, como si fuera a cambiar solo por lo ocurrido...hasta que le escuche hablar.**

-un pariente me ha dado este regalo para no poner excusas para visitarlos, Shirou y Atsuya no son mi única familia-

-Hiroto me contaras sobre tu familia, sobre Fubuki uno y dos- **refiriéndose a los gemelos-**

-no, prefiero no hacerlo -él se puso serio cuando pregunte-

-bien-

 **Creo Atsuya lo dijo él no era de los que cuenta a la primera sobre su vida seguro pasarían años y solo pensaría si hacerlo o no.**

 **El viaje fue en silencio hasta su casa, no nos dirigimos la palabra o lo mire, llegamos a su casa y tomé una de las maletas y él otra y entramos…**

-ya que comenzaremos a vivir juntos estaba pensando en darte una habitación pero me he arrepentido, dormiremos juntos como hasta ahora-

-Hiroto a ti realmente te gusto-

 **Él no me escucho y entro en la casa hasta la habitación para dejar la maleta que tenía y desde ese lugar me llamó, voy y entro para llegar a la cama y dejarla otra maleta,**

-puedes dejar tus cosas en ese lugar, he hecho un espacio para tu ropa, debo salir un rato puedes quedarte en casa, grave mi numero en el celular pero procura no llamar al menos que sea muy urgente, me voy

 **Él salió de la habitación y me dejó en ese lugar, por un lado estaba feliz de vivir normalmente con él y no sometidos, acomode mis pertenencias y mientras terminaba de acomodar mi ropa mi celular sonó entonces fui a responder….**

-hola-

-hey tú por qué no me has dicho tiene un sirviente-

-he?

-nada de "he", quiero nos veamos ahora te estaré esperando fuera de tu casa-

 **Después de esa extraña llamada colgué, tenía curiosidad así que cerré el mueble donde estaba mi ropa y al llegar a la puerta tome la llave de repuesto y abrir la puerta un poco, me asomé afuera y a quien vi fue a ese pelirrojo quien al ver la puerta abrirse la empujo con fuerza haciendo ir hacia atrás y tropezar…**

-¡Hiroto! **-entró gritando y después me miró-** ….quien eres tu….

-él no están, y yo…-

-ya sé quién eres, eres el chico que le debe dinero a Hiroto

-no yo…-

-bien ya que no ha mencionado nada, qué tal si me cobro los intereses contigo-

-he

 **Él se acercó a mí y como aun no me levantaba se puso de rodillas a un lado de mí y me tomo de la cara para acercarme a él y besarme pero cuando estaba por rozar sus labios una mano se interpuso tapándome la boca y hacerme hacia atrás y empujar al pelirrojo…**

-Nagumo, no creí fueras capaz de seguir jugando con mis juguetes incluso aun ahora-

-juguete, acaso juegas con él chico que te debe dinero-

-eso no te importa, qué bien olvide la llave de la casa de no ser así ahora tendrías tus manos en lo mío-

-vaya siempre has tenido unos gustos extraños como cuando decías te casarías con Hitomiko-

-es hora de irnos Nagumo- **él se alejó y lo tomó de la sudadera que tenía-**

-espera, no me arrastres-

 **Mire como Hiroto de alejo de mí y se llevó a su amigo fuera de casa hasta meterlo en su automóvil y se fue junto a él, por su pequeña charla, ellos se conocían cierto, quizás desde hace mucho tiempo, quería saber sobre ese chico quizás él sí podría hablarme de Hiroto.**

 **después de un par de horas Hiroto me envió un mensaje de que no regresaría a casa hasta el día de clases así que no le llamara, así pasé dos días sin verlo ni siquiera en la mañana antes de irme yo a clases, me arregle y tome mis cosas para ir a clases, al llegar a la universidad y estar en la auditoría me encontré con Hiromu quien es hijo del directo, ahora que lo recuerdo era él a quien Hiroto y su grupo estaba molestado, no creo era a su hermano mayor qué está en un grado superior a nosotros, me acerqué a él y le salude, entonces tuve una idea…**

-Hiromu, me dejarías ver la base de datos de la escuela-

-también, hola-

-perdona, hola a sido un rato y bien-

-para qué quieres ver la base de datos, está prohibido es más que sepas de ella y la menciones es un castigo seguro-

-pero somos amigos-

-cuando te conviene-

-por favor, haré lo que sea déjame verla- s **uplicaba para convencerle-**

-lo que sea, has dicho, ¿cierto?-

-si- **mientras no fuera algo físico o tortura-**

-te veo después de clases si te llevo ahora a la biblioteca mi padre o el subdirector lo notaran así qué por qué no comienzas comprado lo que necesito ahora-

-he-

 **Él me dio una lista de materiales con costos, la ver él total casi gritó, no lo hice, esto es una locura quería negarme pero…**

-no lo hagas, no te enseñaré lo que quieres, me voy-

-bien, pero solo la mitad y lo más barato ahora no tengo dinero para esa extorsión-

-supongo o se puede aprovechar, bien a mitades, vamos a la bodega escolar ahora-

 **Pase toda la tarde con él, para mi buena suerte tenía pocas clases y después de llegar la tarde me dirigía a la biblioteca cuando Kazemaru y Aphrodi me detuvieron...**

-mido, vas a casa- **preguntaba Aphrodi mientras se acercaban-**

-no, ayudo a Hiromu en algo-

-quieres ayuda- **hablaba Kazemaru ya que compartían una clase juntos-**

-no gracias, debo irme, nos vemos después, si alguien pregunta por mí no me han visto-

 **Después me eché a correr a la biblioteca, al llegar él estaba esperándome enfrente de las computadoras de la biblioteca me acerque y me senté a un lado.**


	13. Stalker Cap13

**Stalker: 13 Stalker vs Stalker**

 **Al llegar él abrió el sistema, si bien ayudaba a él mantenimiento del sistema escolar y lo sabía por qué me lo encontré aquí mismo algunas veces mirando la información de los estudiantes, creer algo inocente como saber el ayudaba a él sistema seria mi boleto para conocer más a Hiroto…**

-antes de que te deje mirar, dime qué es lo que buscas-

-solo quiero ver si pagué mi cuota solo eso-

-no te creo, bien puedo decirte yo-

-bueno...en realidad es por qué quiero saber toda la base de datos de él chico que me gusta y este no me dirá nada así lo torture o quizás le guste y aun así no hablara-

-deja tus mentiras, bien pero no cambies nada solo mira-

-sí, pero no es mentira-

-lo que digas, estaré aquí junto en lo que hago mi trabajo-

-si-

 **no me creyó, bueno era mejor, puse el nombre de Hiroto y aunque aparecía cada estudiante de esta universidad solo quería saber de uno en específico, y así él expediente de Hiroto se mostró ante mí con toda su información, no debería, creo debería confiar en que alguna día me lo dirá, esto es acoso a su vida privada...bien solo un poco, comencé a leer y mire que todos sus pagos los hacían dos personas con el mismo apellido de él pero diferentes nombres, ¿sus padres?, no creo pero aun así seguí mirando la mayoría eran pagados con cheques con el nombre de "** _ **Kira Co**_ **" ,seguir mirando hasta encontrar una dirección, números telefónicos, había encontrado muchas cosas pero ninguna me decía sobre su familia solo lo básico, bien con la dirección y el nombre de los cheques era suficiente por ahora. Después busque el nombre de ese cheque y encontré era él nombre de un gran consorcio multimillonario y me encontré un artículo pero cuando iba a leerle la computadora se apagó por si sola….**

-¿qué cosa?...préndete- **le grite a la pantalla-**

-basta, - **Himuro me detuvo antes de que golpeara el monitor-** las computadoras se pagan cuando ya es de noche como seguridad ya que luego las dejan prendidas cuando las terminan de usar el alumnado-

 **Mire por fuera de las ventanas, era verdad era ya tarde y no lo había notado, supongo puedo buscarlo por mí en casa, me levanté dispuesto a irme y guarde esa hoja con los datos que obtuve en mi pantalón…**

-quieres que te lleve-

-si por qué no, te lo agradeceré-

-ya lo has hecho ayudándome a comprar los materiales para mi trabajo de la clase de sistemas-

-bien, entonces vámonos-

 **Me fui junto a él, llegamos a su automóvil, vaya se nota solo los pudientes pueden tener como moverse, suspire al ver tan bonito automóvil, después me adentre dentro colocándome en el lado del copiloto, no era muy lejos pero no quería desaprovechar el viaje, no conversamos de mucho solo del por qué quería ver la base, le dije la verdad pero no me creyó otra vez, ¿para qué pregunta?**

 **Llegue a donde ahora vivía y antes de bajarla cinta de mi mochila se zafó cayó hacia atrás, me incline en el espacio entre los asientos para tomarla y Hiromu al notarlo hizo lo mismo llevándonos un golpe en la frente lo cual me hizo reír, tome mis cosas y baje del auto sin antes despedirme con una sonrisa y verle partir, cuando di la vuelta choque…**

-muy animoso con ese, ¿no?-

-Hiroto, vaya no te pares enfrente, realmente me lleve un buen golpe, me sorprende verte aquí-

-por qué, no debería-

-lo contrario, bueno quieres prepare algo, ya que me vivimos juntos...yo-

-no quiero, solo regrese para ver si estabas en casa ya que no respondías, pero veo estas muy bien con quien sea, me voy-

 **Entonces recordé, saqué mi móvil y este no prendía seguro se había acabado la pila sin notarlo.**

-¿no entraras a casa?-

-no, y no me esperes-

 **Vi a Hiroto irse en ese automóvil, vaya me gustaría mucho ser algo real con él, me pregunto si solo yo creo tengo algo con Hiroto, quería llorar pero decidí adentrarme a casa y seguir con mi investigación, perfecto si él no me diría nada lo averiguaré yo mismo. al entrar en casa comencé a buscar mi laptop y la puse sobre la mesa del comedor conecte el celular a la laptop mientras para qué se cargase la pila, busque el artículo de antes y para mi buena suerte fue fácil…..**

 **la familia Kira una de las más reconocidas por su joven talento y sus muchos negocios no solo en Japón anuncia su gran éxito en su nueva farmacéutica de investigaciones junto a la Familia Nanahara….**

-seguir desglosando cada artículo de ese sitio hasta llegar a los problemas de esa familia y estaba por pasarlo hasta leer " _adulterio, divorcio en la prestigiosa familia_ " si bien sabía algo, la madre de Hiroto estaba con él padre de esos dos pero esto está relacionado con él, cierto, mire él articulo entonces-

 **(nov-20) la actual esposa de Kira Seijirou ha sido sorprendida siéndole infiel a su marido y no con cualquier persona sino con la segunda familia de los Kira, los rumores dicen que su relación ha estado desde que se casó, qué opina Kiyama-san y Kira-san a esto, si bien estos primos segundos no han querido hablar ante los medios.**

 **(Dic-20) solo un mes después de este escándalo Kira-san se divorcia de su esposa, tal parece algunos rumores ella espera al hijo de otro hombre, intentamos hablar con ella pero misteriosamente ella y Kiyama-san salieron del país.**

 **(Feb-04) Kiyama-san anuncia su boda con una mujer quien conoció en el extranjero, tal parece decidido no relacionarse con la ex de su primo.**

 **-seguir leyendo aburrido nada hablaba de lo que yo quería hasta después de mucho mire un artículo más de hace 20 años-**

 **()Kira Seijirou reconoce a su hijo menor, se puede ver es feliz con tener a sus tres hijos a Hitomiko de 11 y Xavier 12 y él menor de 2 años, algunos rumores dicen ese niño es de su ex esposa**

 **-mire la fotografía adjunta, si bien había una fotografía de dos chicos grande y en medio un bebé de dos años, ese no era Hiroto cierto, además este niño tenía una linda sonrisa una que no he conocido en Hiroto mire a los niños a él y mire a la chica ,creó la había visto antes, ¿dónde?, no ,creo me equivoco...entonces recordé lo que dijo Haruya, cuando Hiroto era pequeño decía querer casarse con alguien de nombre Hitomiko, será esa chica, seguí mirando para encontrar algo que mencionara realmente ese era mi Hiroto y estas personas eran su familia y de tanto buscar encontré una fotografía más, quien salía en esa foto era Hiroto ya lo había visto antes en un álbum que él tiene en casa entonces leí más-**

 **(**-30) Seijirou Kira falleció en un viaje de negocios, el tutor de los hijos que dejó será su hermana, aunque intentamos preguntar a los menores su sentir su tía no nos permitió en acercarnos.**

 **después había una foto de Hiroto con esos chicos, si bien tendría unos siete años, me levante y busque aquel álbum y después de tanto buscar y encontrarlo bajo la cama en una caja, compare la foto que tenía con la de él artículo, sin duda alguna era él, entonces después de eso …¿qué pasó?, acaso su madre lo apartó de sus hermanos llevándolo a su nueva familia, ahora había otro hueco, ...¿qué pasó en los años después a ser alejado de su familia?...aunque seguí buscando después de eso ya nada mencionaba a Hiroto solo a esos chicos y una foto de su hermano mayor, el actual presidente de la corporación Kira, quien era casado y con un hijo, vaya nada que me importe, me deje ir hacia atrás de la silla donde estaba y me recargue en el respaldo, vaya realmente era poco lo que sabía, mire un poco aquel álbum nuevamente entonces vi una foto de Hiroto junto a ese pelirrojo, dijo quién con ese peinado no le reconocería, sin duda estaban en los 8 años quizás, uno sonreía ampliamente mientras Hiroto apenas ponía una sonrisa pero suficiente para hacerme sonreír, no lo pude evitar saque esa foto de él álbum y la tomé para mí, jamás podría ver una sonrisa tan bonita como esta, dijo las sonrisas masoquistas no cuentan, vaya como un niño tan lindo es ahora eso, no dijo sea feo sino lo contrario al punto de estar celoso y ahora lo quiero para mí, me gustaría verle sonreír como aquí.**

 **.**


	14. Stalker Cap14

**Stalker: 14 stalker vs stalker**

 **Después de embelesar esa fotografía, mire la hora en la laptop, era ya tarde así que ordene todo guarde mi laptop .tome mi celular y me fui a dormir, cuando me recosté en la cama donde me gustaría estuviera Hiroto no pude evitar sentirme bien aunque….si él estuviera junto a mí sería mejor, tome la almohada y la abrase oliendo su aroma en ella. Me quede dormido sin siquiera meterme bajo las sábanas, al día siguiente desperté mire el reloj sobre la cómoda y vi eran las 11am así que me levanté y me fui a dar un baño, me cambie, desayune algo sencillo y limpie lo usado, tome mis cosas y me fui a clases. Mientras caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca para seguir buscando algo ese chico se apareció…**

-si eres el intruso que vive con Hiroto-

-¿qué cosa?- **no soy ningún intruso-**

-él me lo contó, ayuda a un desamparado qué fue echado de su casa y no tiene dinero a cambio de que seas su sirviente en casa-

-¿en serio?- **lo que decía me tomaba por sorpresa-**

-crees que miento-

-bueno no ...no te conozco - **abrasaba la correa de mi maletín el cual en la mañana solo le puse un par de seguros-** para saber si era cierto o no-

-créeme es la verdad, lo sé todo de él desde que éramos niños, prácticamente podría vender esta información a los medios si quisiera para conseguir mucho dinero fácil pero ha sido un buen amigo mío desde hace un tiempo, así que se cómo se siente, sin siquiera preguntarlo-

-¿enserio?, venderías lo que sabes-

-¿qué cosa?-

-si me hablas de Hiroto yo… **-estaba ahora interesado, le mire un poco para intentar tener una buena conversación-** podría pagarte, claro solo es un suponer, no creo su mejor amigo quiera…-

-lo haré, si me pagas y compras mi comida en la cafetería o me traes el almuerzo te diré lo que quieras-

-¡enserio!- **estaba motivado, quería saber más de Hiroto-**

-no miento, así que desde ya cómprame algo para la merienda he olvidado comprar-

-qué recibo a cambio-

-saber lo que quieras, una pregunta y te responderé-

-bien-

 **Vaya cuando creí me había estancado para saber de Hiroto viene él y me ayuda, claro ahora perderé dinero y tiempo pero todo sea para unirme a Hiroto.**

 **Desde ese día le comencé a comprar o hacer comida incluso cuando Hiroto estaba en casa intentaba no se diera cuenta además para mi buena suerte llegaba cansado y solo se dormía después de cenar y temprano se va por su cuenta a sus clases o algún lado sin decir nada pero no importaba con cada cosa que sabía de ese Nagumo me unía más a mi amado Hiroto…**

-enserio, te dijo no es lo que crees-

-¡te he visto con él en el hueco de la escalera a los edificios de deportes, cuando ni uno hace deporte!-

-¿acaso me espías?-

-claro que no, ¿dime es que acaso tienes una relación con ese sujeto?-

-basta, solo le debo un favor y hace buena comida para mí, solo eso,... no mentiré tiene un talento para eso, vaya quiero casarme con alguien así, dijo sí cocina tan bien…-

-¡pues cásate con él!, te odio Haruya!-

-espera, es broma Suzuno-

-¿peleando?-

 **Estaba harto de la rutina pero no importaba si tenía a Midorikawa junto a mí, todo era para estar con él. Llegue a mi clase después de estar en la única clase con Midorikawa y ahora me senté junto a él, mirándole de cercas, me encanta verlo incómodo. Cuando llegue a clases mire a Haruya y Suzuno en otra pelea, viendo a Suzuno saliendo de prisa de ese lugar, tome asiento frente a Nagumo quien después solo fue y se sentó tras de mí para voltearlo a ver…**

-enserio, no lo entiendo, le pido salir y se niega, cuando me ve con algún lindo kohai me viene a reclamar como si le fuera infiel-

-no deberías ser más serio con él- l **e miró algo cansado ya del tema-**

-"más", le pedí nos casáramos, su respuesta fue un garnucho y se burló de mis "bromas" según él-

-¿quién se creería algo así?, ahora, ¿por qué chico cambiaste a Suzuno?-

-tú también, vaya…solo me conseguí a una persona que haga el almuerzo para mí y eso es motivo para que Suzuno crea me acuesto con... ella…, solo le ayudo con… algún estudio...no sé, solo pienso en su comida-

-tu, no lo creo, recuerda que Suzuno se lleva bien con esas chicas que lo siguen si se enteran lo molestas de nuevo te atara al árbol más cercano esta vez y no solo escucharas sus reproches seguro que te harán llorar a golpes-

-ni lo menciones, en fin **-lo vi levantarse para irse-** yo me voy tengo una comida con... un-a linda chica-

-si-

 **vi a Nagumo irse muy feliz del salón, qué motivo tan especial seria como para saltarse una clase, aunque no es novedad en él, poco después antes de comenzar la clase regreso Suzuno y se sentó a un lado de mi sin hablarme, cuando estábamos a media clase hablo..**

-Hiroto...-

-sí, qué ocurre- **apenas lo mire de reojo, por atender la clase-**

-t...te llevas y conoces bien a esa cosa, cierto-

-Haruya, si, somos amigos desde los 6 años quizás- **mire a Suzuno que parecía tratar de ocultar algo en vez de hablar claro-**

-dime él siempre juega con todos, incluso contigo- **no entendía qué se refería, yo no tengo mal gusto-**

-bueno, no es así, él te quiere a su manera, además jamás le dejó tocar mis juguetes la última vez que intento besar a la chica que me gustaba lo enterré en la caja de arena de un parque cercano a nuestra casa- **me reí ante aquel recuerdo, pegue mi mano sobre mi cara para ponerle atención ahora, mientras me apoyaba en él escritorio-**

-ya veo, sabes...él...a mí me interesa pero siento que en el minuto que me ve a mí por detrás mira otra persona y prefiere estar con esos vándalos de Atsuishi y Natsuhiko qué conmigo-

-no eres muy diferente cuando estas con tus amigos, en fin por qué no son claros y dejan de meterme en sus líos, sabes qué no me gusta suficiente tengo con mis problemas actuales-

-pero Hiroto esta vez tú tienes que ver- **en el tono que uso, llamó mi atención y me incorpore para sentarme bien-**

-¿qué dices?-

-recuerdas a ese chico que te debe dinero y antes me pregunto por ti, veamos un enano medio desalineado…-

-¿Endou?-

-no, es él chico que solo a mí me contaste te gusta, aunque era el novio de Kevee, lo recuerdas-

-¿Midorikawa?- **escuchar su nombre en esta conversación me daba mala espina-**

-él mismo, bien, mientras seguía a Haruya hace unos días lo vi reunirse con ese mismo chico, Haruya lo llevó a él edificó de deportes,... creo que él tiene una relación con ese chico ya que una vez los seguí los escuche decir cosas obscenas como, "duele", "no puedo" ,"caliente" y otras cosas más...Hiroto, se ese chico te gusta así que no quería decírtelo pero ya lleva un rato reuniéndose en secreto cuando tu…-

 **eso me hizo enojar ,no pensé nada más que salir ahora, me levante dejando todo atrás y escuchar a Suzuno llamarme, después al profesor gritar regresará cosa qué no hice y fui donde Suzuno dijo….**

-está bueno, tanto qué podría casarme contigo- **le miraba devorar mi comida mientras decía eso-**

-por favor, desiste ante esa idea ridícula-

-toma aquí esta lo que te prometí, - **una nota y una USB** \- la dirección de ese lugar-

-gracias- **estaba feliz, guarde esa nota entre mis cosas para después irme-**

-supongo será lo último, esa memoria tiene documentos que solo la familia de Hiroto debería tener-

-vaya creer todo esto realmente no me ha costado nada- **susurre aun así ese tragón no me escucho-**

-la comida casera es tan genial, tienes más té- **como si fuera suficiente la comida debo darle de beber, si trabajara en un conglomerado, esto sería algo qué haría por mi trabajo, si Hiroto fuera mi jefe...-**

-si, solo no te vuelvas a quemar, esta vez aun así está tibio-

-gracias, vaya esta cosa está apretada, no puedo abrir este termo- **mire nuevamente como se pelaba con él termo, vaya chico débil, lo tome de regreso para hacerlo yo-** te ayudo- **intente abrirlo pero no podía hacer mucha fuerza-**

-estoy bien, además no has podido-

-pero aun tienes esa cortada en él dedo, cómo es que Hiroto no lo ha notado- **abrir el termo y se lo regrese, mire la cortada en mi dedo anular de la mano derecha, no era nada pero dolía-**

-bueno es porque… **\- realmente no lo he visto, aunque estemos "juntos" eso me pone triste-**

-vaya, si yo fuera Hiroto tendría más vigilancia, me prohíbe jugar con sus juguete pero solo lo deja llenarse de polvo así como sus recuerdos, por cosas así quienes le gustan lo dejan-

-qué dices- **eso me sorprendió, quería saberlo-**

 **Miraba ya desde hace un rato como este chico se sentaba a devorar él bento qué hice, aunque me gustaría fuera a Hiroto a quien se los preparase y fuera a él quien lo viera comer y escucharlo elogiarme diciendo "quiero casarme contigo", vaya qué fantasía. Él trajo un rollo de huevo y después me miró para responderme…**

-cuando era pequeño le gustaba una chica muy poco femenina ahora qué me acuerdo, solo la vio unas veces pero fue suficiente para escucharle decir le gustaba con una boba sonrisa, cuando fui y le dije a esa mocosa que me gustaba para qué se alejara de Hiroto ya que sabía no vivía en el lugar, él me escuchó, termino llorando y me golpeo a tal punto que me hizo caer dentro de una caja de arena y se echó a correr, después no vio a esa mocosa pero fue suficiente para que me tuviera rencor de alguna forma-

-pero, son buenos amigos, cierto y a Hiroto no le gusta nadie, verdad- **sonreí, pero solo quería saber yo era el único en su vida-**

-no, no creo que tenga a alguien ahora y sí, nos llevamos bien -

-qué bien- **¿qué soy yo entonces?-**

-vaya, me encanta esto, dime puedes hacerlo un poco más-

-pero solo sería un tiempo- **él me entregó la caja de bento vacía** -

-te pagare de ser necesario, quiero hacerlo, quiero comer más de Ryuuji-

-yo…-

 **Me sentía halagado de escucharlo pedir mi comida, en una situación extraña sería criticado por hacer buena comida, no…**

-podría casarme contigo solo por esto, serias como una esposa maravillosa-

 **Solo quiero ser la esposa de Hiroto, es lo que pasó por mi mente, iba a responder gustoso, dijo podía pt} practicar hasta qué mi comida llegue a los labios de mi Hiroto, pero antes de decir algo... fui interrumpido…**

-vaya Nagumo así, que aquí es donde venías a comer con "una linda chica"-

-es divertido, parece una, no- **sonriendo nervioso-**

-creí te ordene no hacer cartea él...incluso... lo llamaste por su nombre-

-qué tiene de malo, ¿no los amigos se llaman por sus nombres?, con tanta confianza así como nosotros y Suzuno-

-yo...h-Hiroto, sí….si quieres, puedes probar del mío-

 **Mire a Midorikawa poner esa caja de comida frente a mí, lo que hizo para alguien más, le di un golpe tirándolo sin importarme nada, solo quería sacar este resentimiento…**

-no te me acerques, así qué prefieres reírte para este sujeto sin pensar en más-

-Hiroto, por qué no te calmas y…- **él se acercó a mí pero le di un manotazo a Nagumo-**

-no me toques...déjame solo-

-como quieras, Ryuuji conversemos después-

-he...sí...supongo-

 **Yo, aun no podía llamarlo por su nombre, sería tenía que esperar para poder ser así, qué él no me tuviera resentimiento pero acepta otros le llamen por su nombre, le muestra una sonrisa que no me deja ver a mí, estaba molesto, incluso de escucharlo nervioso ante las palabras de Haruya…Haruya se fue dejándonos a ambos.**

-Hiroto-

-¡no me hables!- **tome a Midorikawa de los hombros y lo apoye contra el muro de ese hueco-**

-me lastimas-

-dime prefieres eso, a un tarado que solo te busca por tu comida y seguro para otras cosas…dime,...lo han hecho- **no me contuve y pregunte directamente a mi duda-**

-¿qué cosa?, claro que no... no me interesa...menos con...-

-prefieres a Haruya, no es así incluso a ese chico qué te llevó a casa...prefieres un trato así...o...mi trato…-

 **Estaba molesto, celos...quizás, tome a Midorikawa del rostro y lo bese, en el fondo sabía mis celos eran tontos, creí había dicho, no querer lastimarlo y me correspondiera dulcemente como esa vez en su viejo hogar.**

 **.**


	15. Stalker Cap15

**Stalker: 15**

-hiroto, ¿quieres que me ponga de rodillas y diga? , "perdóname, amo"...o-

 **Midorikawa se separó de mi beso y se deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta ponerse de rodillas y poner sus manos sobre mi miembro sobre mi ropa comenzando a frotar…**

-lo siento, quieres oír eso, cuando creo no he hecho nada malo para decirlo o estar en esta posición….sabes a mí solo me gustas tú, he comprendido la forma de amarte, así que solo déjame disculparme como tú quieres realmente-

 **mientras él hablaba sacó mi miembro de entre mis jeans y mis boxer, al terminar de decir eso lo metió a su boca y comenzó a chupar, quería alejarlo pero me había estado contenidos al no poder tener tiempo con él, sentía su lengua sobre mi miembro chupando se sentía bien, puse mis manos sobre su cabeza y acaricie para levantar su fleco y ver mejor su cara, incluso él estaba rojo y parecía disfrutar lo que hacía, él siguió y cuando estaba besando la punta de mi miembro y sus dedos acariciaban como si lo estuvieran comiendo, no me contuve y me corrí manchando su cara así parte de su boca y me apoye en sus hombros, me deje caer frente a él de rodillas estando en la misma posición y pegue mi cara en su frente…**

-me, gustas...no te veas con nadie, se solo mío-  
-por qué no eres directo y me dicen lo que quieres-  
-no quiero veas a nadie, chicos o chicas tu eres solo mío, quiero monopolizar todo de ti, tu boca, tu cuerpo , tu sonrisa, tu calor todo de ti quiero sea mío-

 **Limpie su sus labios con mis dedos y lo bese metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca después lo empuje hacia atrás quedando encima de él después de besarlo hasta no poder me separe de sus labios…**

-quiero hacerlo-  
-espera hiroto, estamos en la universidad, si alguien viene…-  
-eso, no me importa-  
-quizás a ti, pero si a mí me hecha será malo, tu como sea solo das dinero y fin de los problemas-  
-entonces te mantendré, a mí me gustas, no necesitas nada para tener mi atención-  
-basta, no quiero oír eso, me voy-

 **Él se alejó de mi dejándome en ese jugar, olvidando sus cosas, arregle mi ropa por lo que hizo anteriormente, incluso hizo se me olvidará venía a golpear a Nagumo y castigarlo de saber si le entregaba su cuerpo a alguien más, después de arreglarme tome su maletín y la caja bento que estaba en el suelo, como estaba cerrada nada se derramó así que la abrí y probé un poco de lo que en esa caja había….estaba muy bueno,**

 **Salí de ese lugar y me fui a clases sin antes pasar a dejar lo olvidado a mi casillero y regresar a mi última clases, seguro él maestro me molestaría pero se le pasaría 5min después cuando él director hable con él.**

 **Afirmando lo que sabía pasaría, regrese a mi clase como sin nada y vi a nagumo con suzuno peleado, ahora no me importaba estaba dispuesto a ignorarlos, entre en él salon y me senté apoyando mis brazos sobre el escritorio y recargarme mi frente…**

-a ti qué te ocurre- **escuche a Nagumo pero no hice caso-**  
-hiroto, dime por qué Nagumo sigue vivo, creí lo matarías-

-hiroto, estas bien-

 **Escuche a ambos preguntar ahora, no estaba de ánimos solo pensaba en lo que Midorikawa había hecho, vaya la mirada que tenía era un tanto provocativa, pero no entendía él por qué irse, dijo menos dejándome en tal estado, vaya por lo menos no estaba tan excitado, supongo que cuando lo vea no lo dejaré ir, ignore a ambos toda la clase hasta el final de ella, cuando me disponía a salir ellos dos cortaron mi paso y anduvieron junto a mi hasta los casilleros…**

-tú responde, qué es lo que tienes no nos has hecho caso-  
-por no decir qué nos estás ignorando-  
-perdón, pero como dije no me importa sus problemas, tengo suficiente con los míos-  
-cierto, como te va con ese asunto, incluso no hemos tenido diversión como es debido por ese asunto-  
-¿diversión?, molestar a sujetos por dinero, supongo, bueno por ahora no lo haré, ya no más-  
-¿quién eres tú y que le has hecho a mi mejor amigo- reclamaba Nagumo ante mi decisión-  
-vamos Haruya deja los gritos, simplemente he entendido, estoy por graduarme y comenzare a trabajar, así qué debo dejar ese tipo de juegos absurdos-  
-entonces qué hay del último a qué le distes dinero, lo dejarás escapar-  
-no te has encarado ya tú de molestarlo-  
-bueno...no es como que lo molestara-  
-como sea no quiero te le acerques nunca, me oyes, esta vez lo olvidare, pero no te salvas si lo molestas-  
-pero …-  
-lo que me debe no te debe importar más que a mi-  
-eso es cierto, hiroto tiene razón-  
-bien, yo me voy….los veré después

 **Me aleje de ambos y pocos pasos adelante me encontré con él culpable de mi actual cambio...quizás...**

 **salí prácticamente corriendo de ese lugar, no porque fuera hacerlo con él, dijo él lugar no importaba sino por lo que dijo, yo no quiero nadie me mantenga, soy lo suficiente mayorcito para cuidarme solo, se amó al dinero pero lo amo masa a él , eso me molestaba más que el saber estaba celoso, eso me hacía feliz, sin duda le importaba, al notar había olvidado mis cosas en ese lugar regrese pero no había nada ni hiroto, había regresado a casa, no creo, bueno no tengo tiempo tengo que ver lo que Nagumo me trajo...pero metí la dirección en mi maletín,sin duda debo buscarlo….Entre a otro edificio después de buscar por un raro entonces vi a hiroto quien conversaba con esos dos así que le espere un poco hasta que se acercó a mi al alejarse de sus amigos.**

 **.**

* * *

 **lo dejare hasta aqui, bye,bye.**


End file.
